Everything Falls Into Place
by Isabella Hart
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the newly appointed assistant to Hermione Granger, but what happens when their relationship goes outside the boundries of work and they have to learn to really trust each other? Rated M for sex and language. Post DH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything Falls Into Place

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Setting: This story takes place about 8 years after the end of Deathly Hallows and about 10 years before the epilogue. The main characters (such as the trio) are about 26 years old, if that helps at all. I completely altered the ending Deathly Hallows so it is completely out of character, just to let everyone know.

Chapter One

"You complete and utter arse, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. She felt ready to pull her hair out of her scalp.

"Hermione, please, listen to me!" Ron begged.

Hermione screamed out of frustration and picked up the glass vase on the table that held the flowers Ron had gotten her for their anniversary. She threw it, hard, in Ron's direction. He ducked only just in time; the vase smashed into a million pieces on the wall behind him.

"Hermione!" He said weakly, starring at the spot on the wall where the vase had hit.

"What Ron? What? Are you going to tell me that I'm overreacting? Is that it?" Hermione shrieked. She grabbed a small porcelain figurine and threw that at Ron next. Ron whipped out his wand and flicked it so that the figurine bounced backwards and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Please, Hermione," said Ron from behind his magical shield. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I want things to be right between us again."

Hermione screamed again and drew her own wand, pointing it threateningly at Ron. "That's just it Ron!" Hermione screeched, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "You never know what to do for yourself! I'm not going to be the one to fix this relationship every time _you_ screw it up!"

"Hermione," said Ron slowly, keeping a nervous eye on her wand. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you—"

"Ha! That's rich!" Hermione interrupted him. "You'd never wanted to _intentionally _hurt me, Ron? Then tell me, was it completely unintentional of you when you slept with your bloody assistant!"

Ron's face fell, his freckles becoming more pronounced against his pale skin. "Hermione—" He said slowly.

Hermione snorted. "So, you thought I only knew about your so-called little innocent kiss with your assistant a couple of weeks ago, did you? Yes, you know that Harry told me that you went behind my back, snogging that bloody assistant of yours, Hannah. But you didn't know, did you, that I walked in on you two in Harry's office!"

Ron took a step back as though she had slapped him. He dropped his wand and the shield charm dissolved. Hermione still held her wand aloft, ready to strike him at any moment. Her tears were pouring steadily down her face.

"Hermione, I am so, so sorry," Ron said. "Please, you have to forgive me! Give me a chance, please, I'll work on it. On us. Please, Hermione!"

"You've had your chance, Ron," Hermione said. "You've had one too many chances. I think you should leave."

"No!" Ron yelled. "Please, Hermione, just hear me out!" He took a step forward, as though reaching out to embrace Hermione in his arms, but she was too quick for him. Her jinx hit him before he knew what was happening. Immediately Ron was thrown backwards, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "I'm serious, Ron. Pack your bags and leave tonight. I can't stand to look at you anymore." Hermione turned her back on the man she thought she knew and marched down the hall to their bedroom. Hermione shook her head. It wasn't their bedroom anymore. It was just _her _bedroom. The thought drove Hermione over the edge. She collapsed in a heap on top of the bed and buried her face in her arms, crying mercilessly into the night.

She couldn't believe Ron could do that to her. She thought he loved her. She also thought that she loved him. But how could she be so sure? She was always so sensible and able to see right through things; how could she not see that Ron Weasley was really a dirty, rotten cheater?

And everything had been going so well lately. Only twenty-six years old and already Hermione had been named Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department at the Ministry. Ron had finally proposed marriage to Hermione and finally Hermione was feeling as though she was truly in love.

It was just last night, at the holiday office party at the Ministry did Hermione walk into the Auror office to find Ron in a very intimate position with his newly-appointed assistant. Ron had finally moved up a step in the Auror department, thanks largely to Harry who had been made Head of the department a couple of years ago or so. And so, as a part of his promotion, he was able to hire an assistant. Who he took an instant liking to and found it his new mission in life to seduce her first chance he got.

Hermione knew he was fooling around behind her back but she didn't think it went past kissing. Harry had told her in confidence that he had walked in on Ron and Hannah, the new assistant, kissing in his office one afternoon after lunch. Hermione had no idea, however, that their relationship was much more then simply snogging.

Hermione was so outraged when she saw the two on his desk that she hit Hannah with a Bat-Bogey Hex and ran away before either of the two could figure out who cast the spell. She was so upset that she ran straight back to the house that she shared with Ron and just sat in the dark, wondering what she did wrong that made him stray.

Ron had apparently wondered where Hermione had went to at the party since he came home not to long after Hermione had, wondering what was going on. And that's when Hermione snapped and started screaming at him. _And now_, Hermione thought bitterly, _we're done_.

The thought finally seemed to have sunken in. Ron Weasley was no longer her boyfriend. She never wanted to see him again. All he did was cause her pain. Hermione lay sprawled out on her bed for what seemed like days. It wasn't until she heard the gentle knocking on her bedroom door that she realized it was morning and she had evidently fallen asleep.

Hermione groggily got up to the door. "Who is it?" She said wearily.

"Hermione, it's me," came the voice of Hermione's long time best friend, Ginny Weasley. Or should she say Potter now? Hermione bit her lip, realizing how close she finally was to having a different last name, a joint last name with the man she thought she loved. "Please let me in. We need to talk."

Hermione reluctantly opened the door and Ginny bustled inside, throwing her jacket on a nearby chair and taking a seat on Hermione's bed. "Hermione, Ron came to our house last night. He seems pretty upset, something about you being incredibly angry and never wanting to see him again."

Hermione sank down onto the bed next to Ginny. "It's true. Ginny…he cheated on me!"

Hermione heard Ginny's sharp intake of breath as she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Ginny to see her like this. Hermione was always supposed to be strong, never weak and vulnerable. Ginny wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm sure if you just talked things over with Ron—"

"No, Ginny, you don't understand! He slept with another woman, I saw it! I walked in on them at the holiday party last night!"

"That stupid prat," Ginny said after several moments of uneasy silence. Hermione gave an unwilling giggle. "So, are you saying that's its over between you?"

Hermione took her time before nodding her head slowly. "Yes. I can't believe it but I need to start moving on with my life. He never treated me like he should have. I just wish I had realized all this sooner. I wasted so much time with him when nothing was ever going to come of it."

"Hermione, I completely understand," Ginny said quietly. "I wouldn't stay with somebody who treated me like that either. I just can't believe it. I was really liking the idea of having you as a sister-in-law, Hermione!"

Hermione grinned reluctantly. "I'll still be your best friend though. It's just never going to work out between Ron and me. I need to focus on other things now. Just, get my mind off of him."

"There's the spirit!" said Ginny happily. "You're looking much better. Come on, I still have some Christmas shopping I need to get done." Ginny stood and took Hermione by the hand, dragging her up to her feet.

Hermione laughed. "Christmas is a little less than a week away, Ginny! You are such a procrastinator."

Ginny shrugged. "Oh well, I get it all done in the end. Come on, please come shopping with me?"

"Oh all right," said Hermione, grabbing her coat and scarf. "By the way Ginny, where are the kids?"

Ginny smiled at the mention of her children. She had the two most beautiful kids in the world, James who was already one and into so much trouble and Albus who was born only a couple of months ago. "Don't worry about them, Harry's got them today. It's Sunday, he doesn't have to go into work. Besides, Ron's always there to give him a hand. He's going to be staying in our guest room for awhile."

Hermione made a mental note to avoid the Potter household for awhile; at least until Ron moved out. She felt a fresh surge of guilt; she had made Ron homeless. After all, she was going to continue living in the house she and Ron shared. So what was Ron to do? He'd just have to find a place on his own.

Hermione pushed all those thoughts aside. She should _not _be feeling anything for Ron. He broke her heart after all and betrayed her. Hermione stood in the doorway of her bedroom, clutching her jacket in her hands. She hated ending this relationship but somehow she knew that it was the right thing to do.

Ginny turned around, realizing that her friend wasn't following. "Hermione? What's wrong? Are you coming or not?"

Hermione shook her head, as though shaking all the thoughts out of it. "I'm fine. Come on; let's get a move on then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione had thought long and hard about not going into work the next day but that would only cause her mind to think about Ron and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She needed to keep herself busy; keep her mind off of Ron.

Hermione bustled off the lift into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She shook off her jacket and placed it on a nearby hook where all the winter coats hung from various employees. She was walking through the many different cubicles to her office when somebody stepped out in front of her, blocking her way.

"Oh, Hermione, I just heard," said Catherine Turner, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. Catherine was a relatively new employee to the Ministry and to Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione had hired her only a couple of weeks ago and already she was regretting the decision; Catherine was the biggest busybody Hermione had ever met.

"You shouldn't even be here today!" Catherine exclaimed. "No, I insist that you go home and rest and reflect. That's the best way to mend a broken heart, you know."

"Catherine," Hermione laughed, brushing Catherine's hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine and I have too much work to do today. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Hermione made her way past Catherine but soon realized that she was close on her heels. Hermione spun around. "Honestly, Catherine, I'm fine…"

Catherine's face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Reaction?" Hermione said blankly. "About what?"

Catherine looked past Hermione and into Hermione's office. Hermione turned around and walked into her office, illuminating the room with light as she did so. She gasped loudly when she saw that at least twelve dozen bouquets of roses sat scattered around her office, each of them bearing the same message: "I'm sorry. Please Forgive me."

Hermione was fuming with silent anger whereas Catherine was still smiling. She, apparently, thought it was the most romantic thing in the world when Hermione thought it was just utterly pathetic.

"I can't believe him!" Hermione seethed.

"I know, it's amazing, right?" Catherine chirped, completely oblivious to Hermione's expression. "I watched him come through this morning and do it. Hermione, he must really love you."

"Catherine, this…this is _not _amazing," Hermione cried, exasperated. "He doesn't understand that it's over! I need to learn how to move on and so does he and sending flowers into my office will not help matters!" Hermione whipped out her wand and flicked it. At once, all of the roses in the room disappeared.

"Hermione, are you mad?" Catherine sounded absolutely flabbergasted. "They were so beautiful! Well…I would have taken him back after something like _that_."

"Obviously, Catherine, we do not see eye-to-eye," Hermione said coolly. "Now, could you please get back to work? I'm going to need that report on Muggle-baiting on my desk by no later than three."

Catherine mumbled something that was indecipherable and sulked out of the office. Hermione sat behind her desk and started filing through her papers. She was going over what she needed to get down for the day when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, standing there.

"Kingsley!" Hermione said. "What a surprise. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Kingsley said smoothly. He entered the room and sat down on the chair across from Hermione's desk. "I have to talk to you about new opening position in your department."

"What?" Hermione said. "There's a new position opening up? For what? And why was I not informed of this?"

"Ah well, I have recently been informed that you have been going through some personal problems." Kingsley looked slightly uncomfortable but he stood his ground.

"What?" Hermione yelped. "From who? Honestly, Minister, I'm fine!"

"I know, Hermione, but we don't want you feeling like you're under pressure," Kingsley said soothingly. "I've never seen you look this bad before, Hermione. The person whom I received a tip-off from about your current situation is extremely concerned about your well being. They only want the best for you."

"Honestly, Minister…" Hermione started.

Kingsley held up a hand to silence her. "I will not take no for an answer, Miss Granger. I've already had many eager applicants and one who seemed to stand out more than the others. I hired him immediately and he starts tomorrow. He'll be acting as a sort of personal assistant to you. I granted him a position higher up than the others in the office but you're still the Head of the department, so don't worry about that. I believe he'll really be able to help."

Hermione sulked behind her desk but she knew it was no good to argue with the Minister of Magic. She nodded her head glumly and turned away from the Minister, focusing intently on her papers but not really reading what they were saying.

She heard Kingsley get up from his chair and silently leave the room. Inside, Hermione was burning with anger. She bet anything that Ginny told Harry how worried she was about Hermione and then Harry told Kingsley to hire somebody to help Hermione. Typical Harry, Hermione thought bitterly, always playing the hero.

Hermione looked over at her desk of the files of papers just towering over and spilling onto the floor. She let out a long sigh. Then again, it might not be so bad to have some extra help. As long as the new guy was good, she would suck it up and deal with it.

-------

Hermione woke up extra early the next morning to be sure she wasn't late to meet her new personal assistant. She Apparated to the Ministry as she usually did. On her way to the lifts, she was rummaging through her bag when she ran smack into somebody, almost falling backwards onto the floor.

"Hey, why are you here so early?"

Hermione looked up into the startlingly green eyes of Harry Potter. She glared up at him. "Well," She said. "Look who it is. The man who stuck me with a 'personal assistant'. Harry, as much as I appreciate the thought, I really don't need you constantly looking after me!"

"What?" Harry said blankly. "Oh well…" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Ginny told me you were having a rough time with…you know, the break-up and everything. I just thought you needed a break. Really, I'm sure whoever Kingsley picked will be great. You can think about other things then; just clear your mind."

"Fine, Harry," Hermione said, pushing past him to get to the lift. "I really must be going though. I don't want to be late to meet my new assistant. You know, since its thanks to you I have one."

She gave him a look and marched off towards the lifts, stepping in and waiting for her floor. Once she arrived in her office, she waited patiently behind her desk. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later, however, that Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room with—

"Malfoy?" Hermione's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would just like to apologize to everybody who's on my story alert since apprently it sent out about 500 emails saying Chapter 3 was in. It wasn't posting so I had to keep re-submitting it but little did I know that it was going to alert you every single time! Anyways, sorry about that and I hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy stepped into the room with his usual swagger. Hermione still couldn't believe her eyes. She could not understand why Kingsley would hire _him _of all people to be her personal assistant.

Malfoy was eyeing Hermione with shrewd suspicion. Hermione gave him the same sneering look. Well, one thing was certain however; growing older had certainly not been rough on Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was slightly longer, hanging loosely in front of his eyes and standing out vividly against his pale face. He seemed taller now and more built and his face looked more chiseled.

"Hello Granger," He said coldly. "Guess I'm working for you now."

Hermione didn't answer; she was still in a state of shock. She turned her gaze to Kingsley and cleared her throat. "Um, Minister? Could I please see you outside for a moment?"

Malfoy watched the pair leave her office as he took a seat in the chair in front of Hermione's desk. "Kingsley!" Hermione all but shrieked. She took a second to recompose herself and took her voice down a few levels. "Kingsley, how could you hire Malfoy to assist me of all people? You know we never got along great! Granted, he was better the last time I saw him which was at school, but still. Oh Kingsley, this is horrible! I knew this was a bad idea to begin with, I just knew it!"

"Miss Granger, it can't be that bad," Kingsley said calmly. "He's changed a lot, I hear. He's been avoiding his father and steering clear from all Dark Arts. I had to give him a chance. Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance, Miss Granger?"

Hermione scowled. "Oh fine, you've guilted me into it. But if he so much as says one rude remark to me, he's out."

Kingsley smiled. "Fine. Glad to hear you agree, Miss Granger. Now I do have other things to be getting on with."

Kingsley strode away, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione took in a deep breath and slumped back into the office.

Draco Malfoy sat waiting silently in the office of Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe that he was here, actually working as her bloody assistant. But he needed a job and the Ministry was a good place to start. He needed to stay far away from his father who had recently become re-obsessed with the Dark Arts. It wasn't as strong as it was in the days of Lord Voldemort but still, it was worrying Draco.

Hermione came back into the office and gave Draco a piercing a look. Well, he couldn't blame her really. They had never really gotten off on the right foot. But he never thought he would see her again. It would be different, and possibly difficult, Draco thought, to actually treat Hermione with the respect she really did deserve. Draco had never called her anything other than "that Mudblood" back when they were in school. He thought this might have hurt his chances of getting the job when he first heard Hermione was Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, but the Minister seemed willing to give him a chance.

Hermione did look different now, Draco noticed. She held herself differently, more maturely and beautifully that definitely made Draco take notice. Her hair was no longer remotely bushy but sleek and shiny. Her stunning brown eyes bore into Draco, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well," Hermione said, finally breaking the silence. "Thank you for taking on the position of my assistant. I have to say, I really do need the help. Especially with everything going on right now…"

"You mean breaking up with Weasley?" Draco said. The words came out before he could stop them. Draco looked into Hermione's horrified face and instantly regretted it.

"How did you—?" She spluttered.

Draco shrugged. "Everyone knows. Weasley isn't exactly keeping it quiet, you know. He seems bent to let everyone know how broken-hearted he is. Bit pathetic."

Hermione glared at him. "Well looking past my personal affairs, which are really none of your business by the way, we do need to get a lot of paperwork done. And then I have to go out a few raids. Everything's getting completely out of control."

"Well, that's why I was hired, wasn't it?" Draco said. He was trying his best to keep a polite tone with her, but he was finding it extremely difficult. Old habits die hard, after all.

Hermione gave him a long, hard, searching look with those brown eyes again. Draco tried hard not to look at her. "Well, let's get started then…"

Hermione broke off as she heard a knock on the door. Both she and Draco looked up to see Harry walking in. "Hi," He said. "Just wanted to see how things were going…"

His voice trailed away as he noticed Draco sitting there. "Malfoy!" He said, looking completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"New assistant, Potter," Draco said. "Surely the Head of the Auror department would have known this?"

Harry gave him a look. "Sorry I have more important things to worry about then the Ministry employing people like you. I hear your father's been dabbling in the Dark Arts again."

Draco stood so fast that he sent his chair crashing to the ground. Hermione stood up, surveying the scene nervously. Draco took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Harry, at least, looked as though he regretted what he said.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "Didn't mean to say that. I know you're nothing like your father."

"Yes well," Draco said calmly. "It's true that I'm nothing like him, but he's still my father."

"I understand," Harry said. "And I apologize."

Both men stared at each for what seemed like an eternity before shaking each other's hands and letting go rather hastily. Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, Harry?" She said. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Um, no," Harry said, still looking uncomfortably at Draco. "You know, I have to get going anyways. I'll talk to you later Hermione."

"So," Hermione said once Harry had left. "If you could get started on some of that paperwork Draco, I would really appreciate it. And then, if you don't mind of course, I have a couple of raids to go on tonight and I could really use some assistance."

"Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Draco said. "To assist you?"

"Oh, why yes I suppose you are," Hermione said, eyeing him shrewdly. "Thank you."

Draco didn't say anything, just gave a quick nod of his head in her direction and strode from her office.

_Really_, Hermione thought, leaning back in her chair and sipping her morning coffee. _Draco's not that bad_.

She had a hectic morning; a lot of reports were flying in about wizards baiting Muggles and other sort of odd happenings in the Wizarding community. Nothing too drastic, which was relief to Hermione as she had enough on her plate already.

Towards six o'clock in the evening, Hermione heard a soft knock on her office door. Draco stood here, already wearing his coat and looking ready to leave. "I hate to sound like I don't care but I really would like to get home in this century."

Hermione gave him a look. "I can do without the sarcasm. We won't be too long but I really need to go on this raid. It's…" Hermione pulled out her stack of papers. "Donald Lawrence, caught Muggle-baiting in the form of selling cursed objects to innocent Muggles." She rolled her eyes. "Oh perfect, he's resisted arrest before. We better go; I'm really going to need your help."

Draco didn't say anything but stepped back to let Hermione leave the office first and waited while she locked up. She looked up at him sympathetically. "I'm really sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. All comes with the new job I suppose."

Together they both walked down to the lobby of the Ministry and turned on the spot, Apparating together to Donald Lawrence's house. Hermione looked up at the falling apart old cabin and shivered. She was secretly glad Draco was here. She hated going on raids alone.

She rang the doorbell and when nobody answered, knocked on the door, demanding that Donald show himself immediately. She turned to Draco. "People like this, they never want to come out. We usually have to use force."

Draco nodded his head. "Whatever you have to do."

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora_." Instantly, the door flew open and a jet of purple light came shooting out of the darkness. Hermione and Draco ducked as another purple light came shooting towards them.

"Stay back!" Came a raspy voice. "I didn't do anything, I was just doing my business!"

"If by business you mean hurting innocent Muggles!" Hermione retorted. "Mr. Lawrence, you are under arrest. Please, this will be a lot easier for all of us if you would remain calm."

"Never!" Donald Lawrence screamed.

"Honestly," Hermione muttered under her breath. Draco watched her crawl forward a couple of steps, wave her wand, and a red light shot out. He heard a collapse on the other side of the room and saw the outline of Hermione stand up straight.

"He's Stunned," Hermione said to Draco. "_Lumos_," She muttered and instantly the whole room was lit up. Donald Lawrence lay in an unconscious mess on the other side of the room behind a moth-eaten old chair.

"That was some amazing wand work." Draco couldn't help but be impressed.

Hermione shrugged. "Thank you. It happens a lot, I've just had a lot of practice. Now, will you help me with him?"

Together they managed to hoist up Donald Lawrence into a sitting position. Draco looked at the dirty-looking old man. "Now what do we do with him?"

"I need to send him to Azkaban," Hermione said simply. She smiled at the horror-struck look on Draco's face. "Don't worry, we don't have to go and he probably won't stay. He'll be in a cell a good two hours before he can go. It's a minor crime."

Hermione wrote out something on the papers she brought along, stuffed them neatly into a folder, and slid them into Donald Lawrence's jacket pocket. "Off you go," She said cheerfully. She waved her wand and Donald disappeared. "He'll be fine," She said reassuringly to Draco. "Well that was all I had planned for tonight. You can go home now."

"Thank you," Draco said, preparing to Apparate. "You know," He said suddenly, stopping himself from moving. "I'd really rather see you home. It's dark out there."

"Honestly Draco," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You would think I was still a child. I think I can take care of myself."

"I know but still, I feel…" Draco hung his head, unsure of what to say next.

"What? Guilty about the way you used to treat me?"

"Well, kind of," He admitted. "Please? I know it's not much, but it'll clear my conscious for a little while anyways."

"Fine," Hermione said. "If you really feel that strongly about it. Follow me then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well, this is home," Hermione said, standing in front of a wide oak front door. Draco looked at the house. It wasn't terribly large but it seemed just the right size for somebody living on their own. "Thank you, for taking me home." Hermione glanced over her shoulder, inside the home. It almost looked as though she were nervous. "Um, would you like to come inside?"

Draco figured she was just trying to be polite and that she really didn't want him to come in at all, but Draco smiled widely and almost smugly. "I would love to."

Hermione looked thunderstruck as he swept past her into the living room. He took off his coat and scarf and draped it over the back of her sofa. "Nice place," He said, taking a look around.

"Thanks," Hermione said, clearly looking uncomfortable. "Would you like something to drink? I think I still have some butterbeer left. Or maybe some Firewhiskey." She mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Draco said.

"Oh, nothing," She said, almost too sweetly. Hermione came back with two goblets full of dark red liquid. "Its oak mead. Sorry, out of butterbeer."

"That's fine," Draco said, raising his glass to her and then taking a sip. It was sweet, almost too sweet for Draco. However, he took another sip. Hermione sat down on the sofa and motioned for Draco to join her.

"So," Hermione said. Draco noticed that she had already drank almost her entire goblet. "What have you been up to lately? Besides being so suspiciously nice to me?"

Draco took another sip, pondering his answer. "Honestly, nothing too much. I was living with my parents, helping to take care of my mother mostly. She's growing weak, I think all those years of having to listen to my father and the Dark Lord are starting to take a toll on her. And my father has recently become re-obsessed with the Dark Arts. I'm not sure why but I was trying to keep an eye on him. Until one day he told me that I either join him in his quest to find the Dark Side once more or move on. Naturally I chose to move out. I have no desire to ever go into the Dark Arts again. However, I still sneak into my parents manor to look after my mother. She's been doing better lately."

Hermione smiled slightly. "That's sweet. Taking care of your mother, I mean. I'm sorry to hear about her being sick. And about your father. Why do you think he's doing this?"

Draco shrugged, watching Hermione pour herself another goblet full of mead. "After the Dark Lord fell, he became obsessed with my mother. He wanted to always be with her. I suppose it was endearing in his own way but she got sick of it rather quickly, as you can imagine. Anyways, my theory is that he's afraid he's going to lose my mother, so he's been dipping more and more into the Dark Arts. I worry for both of them sometimes."

"That's so sweet," Hermione said, slurring her words together slightly.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want to say that…I'm sorry. For everything and anything I've ever said that might have hurt you," Draco said. "I was a stupid kid. I idolized my father and thought that I should avoid Muggle-borns at all cost. I am so sorry."

"Oh…Draco," Hermione said, sloshing back her third goblet of mead. "That's just so…kind."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great!" Hermione chirped and then hiccupped. "More mead?" She said, struggling to pour more in her glass.

"Um, no," Draco said, helping her pour. "Maybe you've had enough."

Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine, Draco, thank you for asking."

Draco was thinking that maybe he should have waited to tell Hermione his heart-felt apology when she was actually sober and listening to him. "Hermione, maybe you should go to bed. And I should really be leaving."

Draco stood to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm. "No, don't go!"

To Draco's horror he saw that she was crying. He reluctantly sat back down. "Um…what's wrong?" He said awkwardly.

"Its just…nothing is going right in my life anymore!" Hermione sobbed. "I mean, first Ron leaves me. Actually, he cheated on me. Can you believe that, he fucking cheated on me?"

"Whoa, Hermione," Draco said, looking down at her. She was starting to fall sideways onto his shoulder. He had never heard her talk like this before. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, swatting his shoulder and trying to sit back up but failing to do so. "Anyways, Ron cheats on me right, and so I get all mad and kick him out. So I bury myself in my work but then Kingsley thinks work is affecting me so he hires me a personal assistant. Which is you, of course!"

"Uh, yeah," Draco said, trying to shift under Hermione's weight.

"I haven't felt like this in awhile Draco," Hermione said, her words more slurred than ever.

"How long has it been exactly since you and Ron broke up?" Draco asked.

"Oh, a couple of weeks," Hermione said. "It was at the Ministry holiday party. I found him cheating on me in his office."

"Hermione, you're just feeling confused right now," Draco said. "Maybe we should get you to bed. Where's your bedroom?"

Hermione tried to stand and point towards the hallway at the same time but she stumbled and fell backwards into Draco's arms. Draco bent down to scoop her up completely and walked down the hallway. He laid her down on her bed and looked down at her. She was looking up at him as though she had never seen him properly before.

"Draco…" She whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Good night, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would just like to take a minute to thank all of those who have reviewed! The reviews are what keep me motivated to keep writing so thank you so much, I really appreciate everything!

Chapter Five

"Oh," Hermione moaned, clamping a hand to her head. She rolled off her bed and stumbled into the adjoining bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Oh, Hermione, what happened last night?" She said to herself.

Her hair was sticking up at every possible angle, she had dark circles under eyes, and her skin was pasty white. She turned and walked out of her room and into the living room where she saw a gray scarf laying on the sofa. She walked over to it and went to pick it up, knowing that it wasn't hers and she had never seen Ron with a gray scarf before. His were always maroon, thanks largely to his mother.

Hermione went to touch the scarf and as soon as her fingers hit fabric, she knew. Gasping, Hermione leapt back, her headache now reaching an alarming level. Draco! Of course, Draco Malfoy was here in her house last night. And she was…drunk, of course.

"Stupid, stupid," She muttered as she ran across the living room floor and to the back kitchen window. "You know you can't hold your liquor."

She took out her wand and pointed it out the window, muttering something under her breath. A minute later, something silvery shot out of her wand and disappeared into the distance. Barely five minutes later, Hermione heard the familiar cracking sound. Ginny hurried inside Hermione's kitchen, pulling off her winter coat as she did so.

"Hermione's, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Ginny looked panicked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said, now pacing the kitchen floor. "Where are the kids?" She asked, realizing that Harry should be at work, a place she should also be right now.

"I got your message just as Harry was leaving," Ginny said. "He's staying with them until I get back."

Hermione grinned, realizing what a great friend Harry was to her and what a great husband he was to Ginny. She wondered if she would ever find that. "Oh Ginny, I made such a fool of myself," Hermione said, falling down into a nearby chair.

"Why, what happened?" Ginny said kindly, sitting down next to her.

"Well, did you hear how Kingsley hired Draco Malfoy as my new assistant?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Ginny said slowly. "Harry mentioned it. Did something happen with him? Did he do something to you, Hermione?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Hermione said hastily. "Well, last night we had to go on a raid. It didn't take too long and he volunteered to make sure I got home safely. Then I asked him if he would like to come in, just to be polite. I never dreamed that he would say yes. Next thing I knew, Draco Malfoy was sitting on my sofa with me drinking my oak mead."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said. "How many glasses did you have?"

"I think five at last count," Hermione said, hanging her head and trying to rub her temples.

"Hermione!" Ginny scolded. "You know you can barely handle one cup of wine. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," Hermione said. "That was the problem. It was Draco, he had me feeling so nervous. I think…Ginny I think I came on to him."

Ginny suppressed a snort with great difficulty. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Oh, thanks Gin, I appreciate the support."

"Oh Hermione, I didn't mean it like that," Ginny said, obviously still trying not to giggle. "But, honestly, you came on to Malfoy? What did he do?"

"The last thing I remember was him lying me down in my bed and wishing me a good night," Hermione said.

"Do you think you kissed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, definitely not. I would have remembered something like that. It was just…well humiliating now that I look back on it. But he was telling me all about his personal life and I felt…vulnerable. I don't know."

"Hermione, its okay," Ginny said, rubbing her friend on the back. "You did nothing wrong. And even if you did kiss him, its okay. It's a free world and you are no longer with Ron. You have every right to kiss whoever you want to."

"I know, I just feel like something's not right," Hermione said, shrugging. "You know how I blab when I'm drunk? Well I feel like I might have said too much last night. But I can't remember now. I'll probably never know how big of a fool I made of myself last night."

------

Draco went into the Ministry early that morning, just so he could see how Hermione was doing. He also wanted to apologize. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to apologize to her. He knew he did nothing wrong; he didn't even take advantage of her, something the old Draco definitely would have done. But still, he did kind of invite himself in last night, now that he looked back on it. Hermione only invited him in her house to be polite in the first place. He should have said no and gone home straightaway. Draco shook his head at his stupidity. _Now she probably hates me_, he thought sadly.

Draco walked into the Magical Law Enforcement Office and peeked into Hermione's office to see that it was still dark and locked up. He sighed, figuring that Hermione wouldn't come into today. She was passed-out drunk last time he saw her.

Draco took his spot at his desk and started sorting through the paperwork Hermione wanted him to do the other day but he never got to it. He was nearly an hour into work he heard somebody approach him.

"Hi," Harry said, standing next to Draco's desk.

Draco looked up. "What's up?"

"I just talked to Ginny," Harry said. "She was with Hermione all morning and she mentioned you. What happened with her last night?"

Draco was slightly taken aback. "Nothing," He said truthfully. "We went on a raid last night and I went over to her house but I didn't do anything to her. I didn't hurt her."

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously before shrugging. "I have to take your word for it I suppose. You should know, though, that there are a lot of people looking out for her. Hermione means a lot to us."

Draco nodded his head, not in the mood to pick a fight today. Besides, he was supposed to be working on controlling his anger anyways. "Fine," He said, before turning back to his paperwork. He didn't look up but he could sense Harry move away after a few moments. Draco looked up from his desk to see Harry standing at the entrance to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in deep conversation with somebody. A second later Harry stepped away and Hermione walked in, still looking extremely hung-over.

Draco leapt up from his desk immediately and followed her into her office. She turned around, looking slightly surprised to see Draco standing there.

"Yes?" She said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Draco said quickly.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

Draco shrugged. "Well, I kind of did. You obviously didn't want to invite me into your home last night. I practically forced myself in. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Hermione lied.

Draco gave her a long, searching look. "You don't look fine."

"Well, my head does hurt," She admitted. "But really, I'm fine."

"Okay, well, good," Draco said awkwardly. "I'll just get back to work."

"Draco, wait!" Hermione yelled out suddenly. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry too," She said quickly. "I should really be the one apologizing. I was such a mess last night and you had to deal with me. I'm really sorry."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled back, suddenly feeling at peace with herself. Maybe the two of them could be friends eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Draco and Hermione really got to know one another really well. The Ministry was extremely busy at the moment and Draco and Hermione spent countless hours together, working well into the night on paperwork and going on more raids.

Hermione was really starting to see Malfoy for the person he truly was. He wasn't the immature bully of a kid he used to be back in school. He treated Hermione with respect now. And above everything else, Hermione really enjoyed spending time with him.

"You know," Draco said, coming into Hermione's office and throwing a folder of paperwork onto her desk. "I'm really starting to hate this job."

Hermione grinned. It was, once again, another late night at the Ministry. Paperwork was really getting out of control. "You do not," Hermione said. "You love it here."

Draco laughed lightly. "Alright, so I wouldn't quit. But all these late nights are really starting to take a toll on me. I'm dead exhausted."

"Well," Hermione said, looking through her files. "After we finish up tonight, I would think that we're pretty well caught up. You can take tomorrow off if you'd like."

"Really?" Draco said. "You wouldn't mind? Because I really would love to visit my mother."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. In fact, now I insist that you take tomorrow off. You are not allowed to come in tomorrow."

Draco laughed again. "Well, now that I'm being commanded to, I better not."

"That's right," Hermione said. "Anyways, I think we're almost done for tonight. Is anybody else still here?"

Draco shook his head. "No, Catherine left barely ten minutes ago, she was the last one. Besides us of course."

"Good," Hermione said, taking her place behind her desk. "I hate that I'm making everybody stay so late. But this really needs to be done."

"Hey, I'm sure they understand," Draco said sympathetically. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Oh, I know," Hermione said. "I just feel very stressed out at the moment."

"You do look very tense," Draco noted.

Hermione snorted. "Oh, thank you very much for the compliment."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Draco said. "You just look like you could use a vacation."

"Yes, well, there's no time for vacations," Hermione said, standing up and walking around her desk. "Too much work to be done and not enough time." She tried to smile reassuringly at Draco but the truth was, she _was_ very tense and extremely stressed out. A vacation sounded wonderful at the moment, but she knew that couldn't happen now.

Hermione placed a hand on her desk to keep her balance as she tried to maneuver around in the tight space between her desk and the wall. As she did so, she managed to knock over an entire folder of papers, their contents flying everywhere.

Hermione groaned. "Why do these things always seem to happen to me?" She bent down to start organizing the papers together.

Draco bent down as well and started picking up papers and handing them back to her. When everything had been picked up, Draco noticed a piece of paper they hadn't collected yet. He reached over to pick it up at the same time as Hermione went reaching for the paper. She too had apparently seen the stray piece of paper.

Their hands touched and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She glanced over to see Draco was inches from her face. His eyes were a stunning silver color, she noted. And right now they seemed very focused in on her own face.

Draco intertwined his fingers with hers on the piece of paper that still lay on the floor. He leaned in and Hermione found herself moving towards him as well. Their lips finally met and Hermione almost let a moan escape her lips. Bliss, that was the only word Hermione could think of as Draco deepened the kiss.

Draco stood suddenly, pulling Hermione up with him. The stack of papers they had just collected went falling to the floor once more and scattered everywhere but Hermione didn't care at the moment. Nor did Draco apparently.

Draco pushed against her until Hermione felt the desk behind her. The kiss was becoming more passionate and more frantic. Draco's tongue touched hers and Hermione felt a jolt of excitement. He began exploring her mouth as his hands moved down her back to her waist.

Hermione was starting to feel impatient now. She wasn't one to act on impulses like this but it felt right. She moved her hands to Draco's hard, lean chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hermione…" He said softly.

She didn't say anything; she just looked up and stared at him straight in the eyes. Draco gazed intently into her eyes and felt like he wasn't taking advantage. That was all she wanted him to know. That she wanted this just as badly as he did.

Draco's hands moved down to her thighs and Hermione gasped as his fingers grazed up her legs, taking her dress up with them. Hermione was feeling very impatient now. She took Draco's shirt off and moved her hands down to his belt.

"Hermione," Draco said again, looking down at her. She was beautiful, every part of her. "Slow down."

She didn't say anything once more; she just leaned in for another heart-stopping kiss. Hermione's hands moved lower down Draco's body as she pulled down his pants. Finally, both of them were exposed to each other. They both stared at each other for a minute, breathing deeply, before Draco kissed her passionately and picked her up so that her long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, panting heavily.

"Draco," Hermione said, closing her eyes with anticipation. "Just do it."

And with that, Draco plunged inside of her. Both stayed still for a moment, taking note of how perfectly their bodies molded together. How Draco had never felt this way with another woman before and how Hermione couldn't believe how good this felt.

They met each other thrust for thrust, Draco looking at Hermione's face the entire time. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she moaned his name softly. Draco slowed slightly, sensing her distress. He wanted them to come together; he wanted them to share this moment together.

Hermione bit her lip just as Draco couldn't control himself anymore. Both fell into their glorious release together, Hermione clinging to Draco and never wanting to let go. Draco kissed Hermione's neck and reluctantly withdrew. Hermione made a small noise of protest but she got to her feet and started gathering up her clothes.

By the time she had put her dress back on, Draco had gone. He had slipped out of the office without saying a word, without Hermione even noticing he had gone. She stood there, wondering what had just happened and why did Draco leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You did _what_?" Ginny shrieked, standing up so fast that the chair she was sitting in fell to the floor with a resounding crash.

Hermione blushed faintly and tried not to meet her best friend's gaze. "Please Ginny, I feel bad enough as it is."

"Oh, Hermione why?" Ginny said. "I mean, of all the people in the world to sleep with…but you shouldn't feel bad. You're at liberty to do whatever you want with whomever you want."

Ginny slowly sat back down. "I cannot believe you had sex with Draco Malfoy." There was a long pause and then, "Was he any good?"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "I cannot believe you just asked me that! Harry boring you already?"

Ginny smiled. "No, of course not. I love Harry. I was just wondering."

"Well…" Hermione said slowly. "Yes, he was very good."

Ginny gave an odd sort of giggle and scooted her chair closer. "How did it happen?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Gin, you'd think we were sixteen-years-old again."

Ginny laughed loudly at this. "I feel like a kid again. Come on, please Hermione! Tell me everything!"

Hermione looked at her best friend with a bemused expression before sighing and moving her chair closer to tell Ginny every amazing detail she could remember.

--------

Draco considered not even getting up and going to work the next day. He, for some reason, felt ashamed of what happened between him and Hermione the other night. He knew that she had consented to what had happened and that she even wanted it. He had no reason to feel guilty.

Still, there was something bothering Draco. Something that kept telling him that he made a mistake. He laid back down in his bed, covering his face with his hands, his mind deep in thought. He couldn't go into the office and face her today. He was afraid that Hermione would be angry with him. Even worse than that, he was afraid that his feelings for Hermione would resurface at just the sight of her.

---------

Hermione walked into the office that morning in a surprisingly pleasant mood. She was all set to say good morning to Draco as she strolled past his desk as she did every morning. But when she turned the corner, she saw that the desk was empty.

"Catherine," Hermione said, grabbing the young girl by the arm. "Where's Draco today? Did he say anything to you?"

Catherine shrugged, looking slightly alarmed by the expression on her boss's face. "Um, I think Kingsley said he got a message from Draco this morning saying that he wasn't feeling well. I don't think he's coming in today."

"Oh," Hermione said, her face falling. "Alright, well, thank you Catherine."

"Sure," She said and walked away.

Hermione walked numbly into her office. Why wasn't he here today? Was he trying to avoid her or did he coincidentally fall sick last night? Thousands of questions were racing through Hermione's mind. When did she become like this? She never used to obsess over the little things like this. Hermione was always one to be in control and she didn't like these new feelings at all.

--------

Draco didn't go into work the next day or the day after either. With each passing day, he felt more and more like the coward he knew he wasn't. He couldn't explain these new feelings and why they were making him act so crazy. Finally, nearly five days after their night together, Draco went into work.

Draco walked into the office to find Hermione already there, busy at work and her desk buried under folders and folders of paperwork. Draco immediately felt a fresh surge of guilt; he hadn't even thought about the fact that Hermione know had to do most of the paperwork by herself.

Draco walked up to Hermione's office door and knocked on the door quietly. Hermione looked up and her eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of him.

"Um, hi," Draco said unsurely. He was mentally preparing himself for the blow; he felt sure that Hermione was at least going to yell at him. He deserved it.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," She said coolly, raising an eyebrow. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to find a replacement for your position. Well I have plenty of work to get done, so please, let's get started."

Draco turned around and left the office without saying anything. _Mr. Malfoy_? Since when was he Mr. Malfoy? She was obviously angry with him and really, he couldn't blame her. Draco hung his head in shame; he deserved everything she did to him.

---------

"And just how long were you planning on giving Malfoy the silent treatment?" Ginny asked, placing a strong cup of tea in front of Hermione.

Hermione took the cup but didn't drink it. "I don't know. I feel lousy."

"You don't look so great either," Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said, staring down into contents of her cup.

"Oh, you know what I meant," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione at the table. "You look pale and just…sick. It's been over a month, Hermione. You obviously like him."

Hermione nodded her head. She did like him; every time she looked at him she felt a strong attraction for him and then some. Hermione watched as Ginny pulled her youngest son, Albus, onto her lap and started feeding him his bottle.

"Talk to him, Hermione," Ginny said. "This isn't good for you. So he didn't talk to you after you slept together. He probably just got a little scared. Maybe scared of what he felt for you. A month is too long to avoid talking to somebody you had sex with."

Hermione looked up at her best friend. "Since when did you become the sex expert?"

Ginny laughed. "Since I got married and had two kids." Hermione chuckled softly at Ginny's words. Ginny grinned. "No, I'm really not. I just know when somebody's feeling depressed over something they wish they had said or done."

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Hermione said, finally taking a sip of her tea. "After all, nothing bad can come from talking."

"Exactly, that's the attitude I like to hear!" Ginny chirped, shifting Albus in her lap slightly. "Now, you really should go home and get some sleep…you're looking awfully pale."

---------

Draco was nervously pacing the floor of Hermione's office. He was going to talk to her; a month of the silent treatment was more than enough for him. The silence between them was killing him. He really liked her and he so desperately wanted to prove it to her. Draco heard movement and looked up to see Hermione enter her office.

"Oh," She said, looking surprised to see him there. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Draco said, taking her by the hand and sitting her down in the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "Actually, I need to talk to you as well."

"Fine, but just let me say this first," Draco said. He wanted to get it all out quickly. "I'm sorry Hermione. For everything that happened over the past month or so. For not talking to you, for avoiding you at first, and then treating you like you meant nothing to me. When you do mean something to me."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said. "That's very kind of you. But really, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Draco said. He still had more to say to her, but obviously she wanted to get something off of her chest.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Hermione suggested. She stood up from her seat and pushed Draco down into it.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He asked.

"Draco…" She said, sounding unsure of herself. "I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry about the evil cliffy last chapter but hopefully this has been updated soon enough for all of you! Also, I want to apologize because this is an extremely short chapter but good ones are soon too come. This is more of an explanation chapter, if that makes sense.

Chapter Eight

"What?" Draco's mouth fell open.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant," She repeated slowly.

"Wha—how?" Draco sputtered.

Hermione made an impatient noise with her tongue. "Honestly, Draco, if I have to explain to you how this works…"

"I didn't mean that," Draco snapped.

"Oh?" Hermione said. "Then what did you mean?"

Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Hermione was pregnant with _his _child. This was all happening so quickly, so suddenly. He looked up into Hermione's stunning brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Nearly positive. I've been feeling sick lately and I'm late."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to keep it if that's what you mean," Hermione said mildly. "I plan on raising this child and I'm telling you all this only because you deserve to know. But you also should know that you do not have to have any part in this. I'm ready to do everything alone."

Draco, again, said nothing. Was he ready to father a child? And with Hermione Granger of all people? The one time they had been together had been spontaneous and passionate and it was only suppose to be about that one night. Draco never imagined anything else would come of this. Sure, he liked Hermione. A lot. And he really did want to take things further with her. But he never imagined taking things further with her would really mean having a baby together.

But Draco couldn't just say no and walk away from her forever. She was giving him the opportunity to do so but the one thing Draco's father had managed to teach him was never be a coward. Even if the thing he wanted to run away from was something his father would hate most.

Draco took in a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. I'm not saying I want anything romantic—"

Hermione scoffed. "Nor am I."

Draco felt a twinge of annoyance but he pushed the thought aside. "But I'll help in any way I can for the baby."

Hermione nodded her head curtly. "For the baby. Good. Thank you, Draco."

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and stood to leave the room. Hermione walked behind her desk and took a seat. Draco turned at the door to face her once more. "So…"

Hermione looked up. "Yes?"

"Does anyone else know?"

Hermione looked slightly surprised. "Of course not. As the father, I figured you should be the first to know. Besides, I really don't want to tell anybody just yet."

"Well then, I won't tell anybody," Draco said.

"Yes, that's probably for the best," Hermione answered. "At least for right now. I really hope Kingsley will be okay with me leaving for a couple of months. I don't even want to think about how much work I'm going to have to do when I get back."

Draco laughed quietly. "Little early to be thinking about maternity leave, don't you think?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I know, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I can't help it, I like to plan ahead."

"How far along are you anyways?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't sound too forward.

Hermione smiled. "I'm thinking nearly two months. I mean, that's how long it's been since we…you know. I only just found out last night."

"Okay," Draco said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm going to get back to work then."

He turned from the office hurriedly, trying not to look too obvious, and went straight to his desk, taking out his calendar. She saw she was nearly two months along so that would mean the baby would be due around September. Draco was feeling extremely light-headed. Him? A father? What were people going to say when they found out?

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up, startled, to see a timid young witch standing next to her desk. "Um, hi," She said quietly. "I'm Katie, I'm an intern studying magical law enforcement right now!" Now she sounded positively bubbly.

Draco gave her a quizzical look and Katie cleared her throat, becoming somber once more. "Anyways, I was walking by and I couldn't help but notice you look a little sick. Are you okay?"

Draco didn't answer for a few minutes. Was he okay? No, of course he wasn't bloody well okay! A woman who he spent all of his teenage years hating just told him she was pregnant with his child! And now, he's going to be a father. Something he was not ready to do. Not to mention his parents were going to be furious when they found out. Probably more his father than anything. Draco suppressed a shudder and looked up at the anxious young girl.

"I'm fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco and Hermione kept a polite and respectful manner around each other for the next couple of months. Never saying more than they had to and only seeing each other during office hours. Sometimes, Draco found himself wishing they could become better friends but then he would push the thought aside, realizing how it would only cause more problems.

Draco also couldn't believe how big Hermione had gotten. True, she was only four months along now, but Draco could definitely see a difference. Only somebody who knew about her condition could tell, so Draco wasn't really surprised that nobody else has said anything to her yet. Every time Draco saw her and the barely noticeable bump in her midsection, he thought about the fact that it was his child in there. He was going to becoming a father.

One afternoon, Hermione stuck her head out of her office and looked over in Draco's direction. "Draco?" She said. "Could I see you for a moment?"

Draco stood and followed her into her office, figuring it had something to do with work. Instead, she had him sit down in the seat across from her desk and then took a seat next to him, taking in a deep breath. "I think its time to tell people."

"What?" Draco said, honestly confused.

Hermione sighed. "Tell people. That I'm pregnant. It's starting to be hard to hide it. Somebody's bound to notice any day now because if you haven't noticed, I'm huge."

Draco looked down at Hermione's stomach without even thinking about it. He smiled. "I would say that _huge _is a bit of a stretch Hermione. I doubt anyone would notice right now."

Hermione looked down too. "Well I feel huge and I really want to tell my parents and Ginny and Harry."

Draco nodded his head. "Okay, then I can tell who I need to as well, I suppose?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Of course you can, this is your child too Draco."

"I know," Draco said. "I just feel like a teenager whenever I go back to my parent's house. Like I've always done something wrong."

Hermione couldn't suppress her giggle. "Well, you kind of did." She pointed to her stomach. "But, it was my mistake as well."

Draco nodded his head. "Alright, so we're decided then. We'll start telling everybody."

"That's right," Hermione said. "But please don't feel like I'm forcing you too, Draco. I just feel like the time is right for me. Take as much time as you need."

---------

Hermione stood outside the Potter's house, staring at the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous to tell them. After all, she had just told her parents and they were fine with everything. She was less nervous to tell her parents than her best friends, something didn't quite add up there.

Slowly, she raised a hand and knocked on the door. It only took a minute before Ginny answered the door, holding a tired looking Albus in her arms.

"Hermione!" Ginny sounded surprised. "What are you doing here? Come in, it's chilly out there."

Ginny all but dragged Hermione inside the warmth of her home and forced her to sit on a large, overstuff armchair. After pushing a cup of tea in her hands, Ginny took a seat across from Hermione in the sofa. "So, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, great. Um…is Harry here by any chance? It'll be better if I can tell you both at the same time."

"Yes, he's here," Ginny said suspiciously. "I'll go get him."

Ginny returned moments later with a very confused looking Harry. "What's up, Hermione?" He said. Both he and Ginny sat on the sofa now and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," She said slowly.

"Pregnant?" Ginny repeated, her jaw dropping. "With who? Who's the father? Is it Ron? Am I going to be an aunt?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ginny, you're already an aunt. Does your niece Victoire ring any bells?"

"I know, but I would be the aunt to your baby, Hermione!" Ginny all by squealed.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not Ron," Hermione said, waiting for the blow.

"What?" Now was Harry's turn to look shocked. A sudden look of comprehension dawned on Ginny's face and she put a loving hand on Harry's knee to keep him calm all while still holding a now sleeping Albus in her arms. "Then, who's the father?"

Hermione found it suddenly difficult to look Harry in the eyes. "Draco Malfoy," She said in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Harry definitely sounded angry now. Hermione saw Ginny's grip on Harry tighten. "Malfoy, are you serious? I know he's changed and everything Hermione, but…"

"Please, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Be happy for me. Draco has been very helpful and supportive. I think he really wants to father this child."

"I just…well, I always thought you and Ron were going to end up together," Harry said. "But if you're happy, Hermione, then of course I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you so much. To both of you. And Ginny, I know you won't be a blood relative of the baby but I would love for you to be the baby's godmother."

"Me? Godmother?" Ginny said. She seemed speechless and then suddenly her eyes brimmed with tears. Both Hermione and Harry exchanged surprised glances. Ginny was never one to tear up like that.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and she lovingly placed her head on his should while rubbing Albus's back. "I'm sorry," She sobbed. "It's just, I still have all these damn hormones! I'm so emotional."

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry, Ginny, and Albus sitting on their sofa together, the perfect little family. They all loved each other so much. Hermione found herself wondering if she would ever have that. She had a brief mental image of herself sitting on a sofa with Draco and their child sitting between them. Hermione placed her hand on her stomach and felt a longing for something she couldn't quiet put a finger on.

A cry sounded out suddenly in the quiet household. Ginny looked up. "Oh, that'll be James waking up from his nap." Ginny made to hand Albus over to Harry so she could get up and see to her eldest son but Hermione felt her maternal instincts kick in.

"Let me," She said, standing up. "I've got to get this baby thing down sometime."

Ginny sat back down slowly. "Alright then. But you should know, he gets a little fussy after a nap."

Hermione walked down the hall to the baby's room and opened the door slowly. James stood in his crib, tufty black hair sticking in all directions and tears staining his face. He was the spitting image of his father at only one-years-old. James stopped crying as Hermione entered the room and stared at her curiously.

"Hello, love," Hermione cooed softly. "Already woken up from your nap, have you?" She reached into the crib and lifted the boy out. "Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you. Would you like to see them?"

James just looked at Hermione and then buried into her arms, his head settling on her shoulder. Hermione felt such a maternal pull that she was surprised she didn't have her baby right then and there.

Hermione made her way back out to the Potter's sitting room where Ginny and Harry still sat with Albus on the sofa. Harry stood as Hermione came in and relieved her of James. James laughed as Harry took him in his arms and looked ready to play.

"I don't know what you were talking about, Ginny," Hermione said calmly, taking her seat again. "James wasn't fussy at all, he was a perfect little angel."

Harry snorted. "Try living with him."

Ginny swatted Harry playfully on his chest. "Please, James is exactly like you. Once he's in school, I'm sure he'll be in trouble every other day."

Harry grinned. "And it'll be the proudest day of my life when we get that first owl telling us what he did."

Ginny rolled her eyes and focused back on Hermione. "So, do your parents know yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Told them just before I came over here. Mum seems thrilled. She said that she didn't think she was ever going to become a grandmother. Dad didn't like the idea that I'm not married but once he got the idea that he was going to be a granddad, he relaxed slightly. I'm just worried for Draco right now. I don't know how he's going to tell his parents. They won't be very happy, especially since a Muggle-born is having their son's baby."

"That would be no reason to hate you," Harry said, anger flashing in his eyes. He hated anybody who had something against Muggle-borns.

"I know," Hermione said. "But it's the Malfoys, we have to remember. Who knows if they've changed as much as Draco has."

----------

Draco walked into the office the next morning still formulating a plan to tell his parents. He knew they weren't going to take the news well but he had to tell them eventually. He figured he would go to Hermione and ask her for some advice; he didn't know what to do.

Draco walked into Hermione's office without knocking. "Hermione, I—"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the door at what he saw. Hermione was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, her beautiful face stained with tears and Ron Weasley standing above her in an obvious rage.

"What's going on here?" Draco said slowly.

"This guy?" Ron yelled. "You dumped me for this guy? And now you're having his kid? Jesus Christ, Hermione. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ron, please," Hermione said, hastily wiping the tears from her face. "We're over, you have to understand that and move on. I did. Can you please be happy for me?"

Ron gave her a disgusted look and stormed out of the office, making sure he walked into Draco as hard as he could. Draco bit his tongue to keep his temper under control. Once Ron had left, Draco rushed to Hermione's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay, it doesn't matter what he thinks," Draco said. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, no," Hermione said. "I didn't think he would take it that badly. He, for some reason, thinks that even though he can go about sleeping with whomever he likes that I should remain alone and waiting for him. I don't know why he can't move past the fact that we're not together anymore. Well, anyways, I told everybody that I had to. Even Kingsley and he was very understanding. He's got my maternity leave all set for me and everything. Did you tell your parents yet?"

Draco averted his gaze and didn't answer her. Hermione assumed that he didn't tell them. "Draco, they're going to find out eventually and they'll be even angrier if you waited until I've actually had the baby. You need to tell them."

"I know," Draco said. "I just can't do it. I shouldn't feel that way about my parents, but I just do."

"Well, would it make it easier if I came with you?" She offered.

Draco looked down at her. "Would you really do that? You know, they might not be so inviting of you at first."

"I understand," Hermione said simply.

"Then would you please come with me?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

After work that day, Draco and Hermione Apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Draco didn't like the idea of Hermione Apparating places anymore but she told him to stop being such a baby and that she asked her Healer and he said that for the first couple of months it was perfectly safe to still be Apparating places.

Draco stood outside of the giant wooden doors and looked up at the gloomy looking mansion, suppressing a shudder. The place still made him feel like such a child, even after all these years.

Hermione suddenly and silently slipped her hand in his and gave his hand a quick squeeze. The motion surprised him and he suddenly found himself feeling braver. He raised a hand and clutched the ancient golden knocker, knocking it against the door three times.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The heavy wooden door slowly creaked open and Draco suddenly found it hard to breathe. He tried shaking his head as if trying to knock some sense into him. It was his parents after all; what should he be afraid of?

A small and young looking house elf with large blue eyes and wearing a ragged looking toga opened the door. She looked up at Draco and gave a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"Master Draco!" She squeaked. "Please, come in!"

Hermione followed behind Draco. She leaned in to hiss in his ear, "_Another _house-elf? After what they did to poor Dobby? They better treat her with respect, Draco, or I'm marching out of this door right now."

Draco had not forgotten about Hermione's SPEW attempts back in school but he had no idea she was still so intent on working for house-elf's rights. Draco smiled at her. "My father may not treat Tallulah with the greatest respect but I always do when I'm around. We just have to pretend like we can't stand her in front of my father. I know, it sounds horrible but otherwise he would treat her so ruthlessly, I don't even want to think about."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded silently. She would go along with it because it wasn't her home and wasn't her place to say anything. She looked around the large manor as Tallulah the house-elf saw them into to the parlor. Draco motioned for Hermione to sit next to him on a very uncomfortable-looking sofa.

Moments later, a tall and beautiful blonde woman dressed in all black robes walked slowly into the room, Tallulah hovering nervously behind her as though afraid the woman might fall.

"Mother," Draco said, leaping up immediately and assisting Narcissa in sitting down in a nearby armchair.

"Draco," Narcissa said, sounding weak. "Thank you. What brings you here? This isn't your normal visiting day."

"Well, Mother, I have some news," Draco said, going back to sit next to Hermione. Narcissa's gaze flew over to Hermione and she looked surprised to see her.

"Hermione Granger? Draco, what is she doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, hoping she sounded polite and sincere at the same time. Narcissa acknowledged her by nodding her head a fraction of an inch in her direction before turning back to her son.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked, sounding worried. Her hand flew up to clutch at her chest where her heart was.

"Mother, nothing, believe me," Draco said quickly. "Please, you must calm down. You're getting too worked up. It's not good for you."

Narcissa nodded her head curtly. "I'm fine; my chest just aches every now and then. Tell me why you are here, Draco."

"Well, Mother, I am here to tell you that I am soon going to become a father," Draco watched his mother's face for her reaction. So far she looked simply stunned. "Hermione is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Narcissa whispered. "With your child, Draco? Are you two together?"

"No," Draco said. "We're not in a romantic relationship but we do want to raise this child together. Please don't be angry Mother. This is a great opportunity for you. You're going to become a grandmother!"

Narcissa was silent for many minutes. Neither Draco nor Hermione said a word as they waited for Narcissa to speak. She finally raised her blonde head and Draco was amazed to see a small smile play across her lips. "Draco, darling, how could I ever be angry with you for something like this? This is incredibly news. I get to become a grandmother. Draco, this is one of the greatest gifts you have ever presented me with."

Hermione beamed and looked at Draco, smiling reassuringly. Draco smiled back. "Mother, I am so glad to hear you say that. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"And Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed. She unsteadily got to her feet and walked over to Hermione, placing both of her hands on Hermione's stomach. "Thank you so much, my dear, for presenting this gift to me as well. I know we may not know each other too well or have gotten on very well in the past, but I plan on correcting that now. You have made me the happiest I have ever felt since my beautiful son was born."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling; she couldn't believe Draco was so worried to tell his parents about this. Narcissa was simply lovely and Hermione knew that Narcissa would want to help in any way that she could with the baby."

"Now I just have to tell Father," Draco said. "If you're excited for us, I know he will be."

Draco left the room, obviously in a search for his father. Hermione turned to Narcissa and felt her smile slide off her face. Narcissa suddenly looked sick and worried. "Mrs. Malfoy, what is it?"

"It's Lucius, my dear," Narcissa said weakly. She clutched at her heart again and Hermione stood instantly, helping the woman sit back down. "I don't think he'll be as excited about this as I am. Lucius, he's changing, dear. He's going back to his old ways. He thinks he's losing me because I am sick. I'm scared for him."

Hermione felt suddenly pale and weak herself. She sat down beside Narcissa. "What do you think Lucius is going to do?" She asked quietly.

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't know."

Draco came back into the room nearly fifteen minutes later, all but dragging his father in. Hermione caught his gaze and his smile faltered as he saw his mother and mother of his child sitting side-by-side, both looking worse for the wear.

"What's going on?" He said slowly.

Narcissa picked her head up and put on a brave smile. "Nothing, my dear, please, do share your wonderful news with your father."

"Okay," Draco said slowly. He turned to face Lucius who was eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "Father, Hermione is pregnant."

Lucius didn't say anything at first but his stare was creepy enough for Hermione. She suddenly did not feel very safe and she wanted nothing more than to go home. She tried to send that message to Draco but couldn't figure out how to play that across.

"Father, this is fantastic news," Draco said. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Draco," Narcissa said bracingly. She stood and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe you and Hermione ought to leave the room for a few moments. I need to talk with your father."

"No," Lucius said suddenly. Hermione was finding herself wishing that she could Apparate away from this house. "They will leave the house now."

"Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. "Don't do this now!"

"Narcissa," Lucius growled at the poor woman. Narcissa took a step backwards, fear etched in her face. "This is no son of mine. They will both leave. Now!"

Normally Draco would have stayed and fought with his father but now was not the time. He feared for Hermione's safety. Draco crossed the room and took Hermione by the hand, dragging her outside and far away from the Malfoy Manor.

Inside the parlor of the manor, however, Narcissa was still cowering backwards in fear at the look on her husband's face. She didn't have the strength to fight him anymore; she was growing weaker with each passing day. Lucius was steaming with silent anger; Narcissa knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he exploded.

"How _dare _he come in here and tell me he impregnated some filthy Mudblood!" Lucius spat. "No grandchild of mine will be a dirty little Mudblood!"

"Lucius, please," Narcissa whispered weakly. "Be reasonable. The boy is happy. And we're going to be grandparents. Let him be."

"Never," He growled threateningly. Narcissa fell back onto the sofa once more. "No, I will not be a grandfather to a filthy, dirty Mudblood. I will make sure of it."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry guys but this is another short one! Just kind of transitioning between chapters. Anyways, I hope to have 12 up shortly and thank you so much for reviewing! The reviews are what keep me motivated; you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thank you!

Chapter Eleven

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, placing a cup of tea in front of Draco and sitting across from him at her kitchen table. "I shouldn't have come along, then maybe he would have reacted better."

Draco shook his head, staring down at his steaming cup of tea. "No, he would have reacted the same way no matter what. I should have seen it coming. I knew my mother would be fine with everything, but it's just recently that my father has been acting like this. He's so afraid of losing my mother that he's trying to cut her out of his life, make it less painful if she actually goes."

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped.

Draco shrugged. "I know it is, which is why I try and visit my mother as much as I possibly can. She's getting lonely and it's just making her weaker. If he could see past his foolish pride, then maybe my mother would get better and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her."

"I feel so bad," Hermione said guiltily. "You know, they're probably going to disown you."

Draco shrugged again. "That doesn't matter to me anymore. I wasn't depending on my inheritance anyways. I'm working now, I can make a living on my own. I don't care, I just want to know that our baby is going to be safe."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Draco, you realize how much you're giving up by staying with me, don't you? Well, for the baby actually. You're inheritance, your family, everything. This means so much to me Draco, more than you know."

Draco grinned and reached across the table, taking Hermione's hand in his. "I know how much it means and you're welcome. But I want to do this, I'm not feeling like I have to, I want to. I want to know what it's like to be a father. I want to be like the father I never had."

Hermione was genuinely touched by this statement but words failed her. She simply beamed at Draco, trying not to show him the tears that were slowly forming. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and stood from her chair.

"I'm sorry, I just have to use the restroom," She said and she scurried down the hall. Once safely inside her bathroom, she let the tears pour. She never knew that Draco Malfoy could ever be so sweet and sensitive.

She looked down at her slowly growing bump and wrapped her arms around her stomach, the tears falling steadily now. It was amazing how she already felt so much love for something that wasn't even on this earth yet.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe always," Hermione whispered. "Your father and I both will."

Hermione was starting to think that maybe having Draco Malfoy as the father to her first child would not be such a bad thing after all. She had to admit that when she first found out about her pregnancy, she was scared and she couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was the father. She thought she would have to do everything alone; she was still imaging the Draco she knew from school. He had changed since then; he was a man now. A man ready to take care of his responsibilities. Hermione knew he would never abandon her now.

Hermione wasn't sure why she was crying now. Ginny warned her that her hormones would be out of control. That she would be happy and laughing hysterically one moment and then sobbing uncontrollably the next. Hermione never gave her changing body much thought before, but now she did. She didn't even realize how her body was much more sensitive, how everything was changing about her. But the weird thing was, Hermione didn't even care. She'd do whatever she had to for her baby. _I suppose these are my maternal instincts_, Hermione thought to herself, almost laughing out loud. Damn hormones.

Draco, meanwhile, was pacing Hermione's kitchen floor, fuming silently. He couldn't believe his father was behaving the way he was. He thought that for once he could put aside his foolish pride and be happy for his only son. This was something Draco was ecstatic over. The birth of his first child. It was true that he wasn't in love with the woman carrying his baby nor were they in a serious relationship together but they got along well and they were both ready to raise a child together.

Did Draco wish it were different? Well, sometimes. Sometimes he saw himself walking hand in hand with Hermione in some park while their child ran ahead of them, ready to play on the swings. Sometimes he saw himself in a very romantic relationship with Hermione, even fantasized about it sometimes, thinking about the one time they had been together.

Now, not only did he have to care for his ill mother but he had to watch after Hermione as well. He wasn't feeling as though it was an obligation, he wanted to care for Hermione. And now he felt more than ever that she needed protection. If he knew his father, and he did, he was probably planning something rash. Draco wasn't worried yet, he actually doubted his father would act on anything so rapidly. He would take time and planning if he were to do anything to Hermione. Draco hated himself for thinking it but he needed to make sure Hermione was safe. For her sake and the baby's.

Draco slowly sank back down into the kitchen chair he had just recently vacated to pace the floor. He made a silent vow to himself to protect Hermione and the baby in any way possible. He didn't care if it involved hurting his father in the process; he was going to make sure that Hermione and his baby were going to be okay. No matter what happened between now and the time that the baby was actually born.

Draco was still thinking hard as Hermione finally came back into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of Draco, sitting in deep thought in her kitchen. He looked so sexy sitting there that it took Hermione all of her self control to keep from jumping him that very second. Hermione shook her head violently; that had to be the hormones talking. Again.

Draco looked up at Hermione and smiled slightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, taking her seat once more. She looked at Draco, wondering what he was thinking. He looked so deep in thought that Hermione felt sure whatever he was thinking was probably something to do with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Hermione, you're huge!" Ginny squealed. She instantly reached out and patted Hermione's ever-growing stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gin, it's nice to see you too," She said.

Ginny laughed. "Oh you know what I meant. So, has the baby started kicking yet?"

Hermione shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach herself. "Not yet. It should be soon, shouldn't it? I'm nearly six months along."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ginny said. "I'm sure it'll start kicking soon. Who knows? Maybe some babies just don't even kick at all. Alright, let's go shopping then! You're going to need some new stuff for when the baby comes!"

Ginny dragged Hermione outside into the dewy June morning. Ginny looked at her best friend. "Is it safe for you to be Apparating soon? I know you can't Floo…"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure its fine. If I feel confident about it so I don't see why not."

"Okay," Ginny said slowly. "Just be careful, alright?"

"I will, Gin," Hermione laughed. "Promise."

Hermione and Ginny both turned on the spot and ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. Both greeted Tom the bartender and stepped out to the back alley to the entrance into Diagon Alley.

---------

Draco invited himself into Hermione's home as he usually did these days. They were getting along so well and they were so comfortable around each other now that Draco was thinking of Hermione as one of his best friends.

As Draco entered Hermione's house that day however, he was greeted by such a blast of baby supplies that he thought he had wandered into a baby retail shop. Draco stood in the doorway, absolutely stunned at the sight before him.

"Uh, Hermione?" He called out.

"In here!" Came the rather tired voice of Hermione. Draco fought his way through the sitting room and found Hermione sitting on her sofa with her feet up, he face and hair drenched in sweat and she was breathing heavily.

"Hi," She said. "Ginny's somewhere in here, unpacking like mad. I'm telling you, never take Ginevra Weasley out shopping. It'll only cost you hundreds of Galleons and a sore back."

Ginny's vivid red hair was suddenly visible, moving through the mess that was Hermione's house. "Quick," Hermione hissed. "Run, save yourself! She's going to make you help you know."

Draco tried to make a run for it but Ginny was too fast for him. "Draco, good you're here! You can help unpack some of these packages."

"Ginny, did you tell Hermione to buy all this?" Draco looked flabbergasted. "What on earth is all of this for?"

Ginny shrugged and looked around the room. "Stuff for the baby. Come on, you're a first time father, you should know that you need to be prepared."

"Ginny, as much as we both appreciate all of your efforts that you put forth today, I really think you should be getting home," Draco said. "Hermione is looking extremely tired and I want her to rest. I'll finish up with the boxes."

"Oh, fine," Ginny pouted. "Well, I need to go home and see my boys anyways. I'll come by tomorrow Hermione and we can just have some girl talk."

"Sounds good," Hermione said, struggling to get to her feet. "And thank you Ginny, for taking me out today."

"No problem, see you all later!" Ginny chirped. She bounced out of the door and Apparated into the sunset. Draco turned to face Hermione.

"I cannot believe she made you buy all this," He said.

"Yes, well, its Ginny, she's a hard person to say no to," Hermione said. "Especially when you're pregnant and tired. And she wouldn't let me raise a wand to help her out. I tried, trust me, which is how I got my sore back. Anyways, could you please do me a favor and just get rid of some of these boxes."

"Sure thing," Draco said sympathetically. He whipped out his wand and flicked it once. Instantly, everything that was in boxes disappeared. Hermione sighed as she could finally see her house again.

"Much better, thank you," Hermione said, going into the kitchen to find something to eat. "You hungry?"

"A little," Draco said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Hermione answered. She began to prepare their dinner and Draco took a seat at the table.

"So, did you buy anything you actually need?" He asked.

"Yes," Hermione said a little bit defensively. "We bought a lovely crib and some baby clothes and diapers, you know, some essentials. Then Ginny went a bit overboard, but I can sort that all out later."

"Have you been thinking about names at all?" Draco asked.

"For the baby? Honestly, not really," Hermione said. "I suppose we should. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, for a boy, I was always partial to the name Scorpius," Draco said.

Hermione, who was tasting a bit of her cooking, started to choke. Draco had to stand up quickly and whack her on the back. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Scorpius? Are you serious? I would never name my child that," Hermione said, trying to suppress her laughter. "I'm sorry, Draco, but Scorpius is definitely off of the table."

"Fine," Draco said, feigning a hurt voice as he resumed his seat. "Be that way. What names did you have in mind then?"

"Well, for a girl, I've always liked the name Madison," Hermione admitted.

"Madison? It's interesting. Is it a common Muggle name, because I don't think I've ever heard of it before," Draco said.

"Mmm, it might be," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I've just always loved that name. It's so simple and beautiful."

"Okay," Draco said slowly. "I'll give you Madison for a girl if I'm allowed to at least put Scorpius back on the table."

Hermione gave him a shrewd look. "Fine, but if it's a girl, her name has to be Madison."

Draco laughed. "Agreed," He said and then stood to shake her hand.

Hermione then looked down at her stomach. "You hear me in there, you had better be a girl," She said jokingly.

Draco laughed but immediately stopped when Hermione suddenly lurched forward, as though she were in pain. "Hermione!" He gasped, reaching out to support her. "What is it?"

"Its…nothing," Hermione said, smiling widely. "The baby, it just kicked!"

"What?" Draco sounded astounded.

"I'm serious!" Hermione was practically giddy. "It just kicked, it's almost like it heard us talking. Come here, feel this."

Hermione reached out and seized Draco's hand, placing them on her round and firm belly. They were both still and silent for a minute until Draco felt it, a tiny thumping against the palm of his hand, as though Hermione's stomach were leaping out at him.

Draco looked up at Hermione, amazed. "He or she's really in there, aren't they?" Draco whispered. "That's just…amazing. I felt it kicking. I can't believe it…" Draco made eye contact with Hermione and suddenly felt something much more. Hermione's expression changed from excited to nervous within a second flat. Draco's hands were still on her stomach, he could feel her breathing quicken. He stole one last look into those amazing brown eyes and knew he wanted something more…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione could barely breathe, the way his hands felt on her felt so amazingly good. Hermione didn't want to break her gaze with his amazing silver stare. Unfortunately, he was the one to break it first.

Draco dropped his hands from her stomach as though he had just burned himself and averted his gaze from her eyes. Hermione felt disappointment slide throughout her entire body. She wanted Draco, more than she had ever wanted anybody in her entire life.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly. "I shouldn't have…I was…well, I'm sorry." He seemed almost too embarrassed to look at her.

"Draco…" She started.

"No," Draco cut her off. "Just leave it at that. I have to go, thanks for dinner." And he left without as much as a proper goodbye, without even staying to eat with her. Hermione sank down onto a chair, watching Draco leave. What just happened? And why did he leave her?

Hermione stood and threw out the stew she was making for dinner. She wasn't hungry anymore anyways. She walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately through her tears.

----------

"Ginny, what was I thinking?" Hermione moaned, squashing her face into her favorite fleece blanket.

"Hermione, I still don't understand what you're moaning and groaning about," Ginny said, sitting directly across from her best friend on Hermione's sofa. "You did nothing wrong and neither did Draco. You were both caught up in the moment and Draco freaked out and ran away. It's a guy thing, Hermione."

"I know, but it's just the fact that he looked almost _repulsed _to be with me," Hermione said, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "I know I've gained weight and everything, obviously, but I didn't think I was hideous to look at."

"Hermione, stop it," Ginny said firmly. "You are not disgusting to look at, you never have been. And I'm almost positive that Draco does not find you repulsing. If anything, he sounds very interested in you. He's probably just scared about what you think. He doesn't want to mess it up."

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I don't know what's going on between us lately."

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked bluntly.

Hermione was caught very off guard by the question. She considered her answer before speaking. "Well, I definitely think he's attractive…"

"That's not what I asked," Ginny said. Hermione sighed; she knew there'd be no loophole around this one. "I think other men are attractive as well but that certainly doesn't mean that I have feelings for them."

"Alright, fine," Hermione said, just to stop Ginny's harping. "I fancy him, okay?"

Ginny sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Thought so. I don't see what you're so worried about, Hermione. You should go for it with Draco. I think he likes you too."

"You think so?" Hermione said, feeling like a schoolgirl again, talking about her crush with her best friend. "Oh, I don't know, I really don't want to mess anything up. We're getting along really well right now. I don't want to mess anything up for the baby."

"Right," Ginny said, sounding skeptical. "For the baby. I see."

"What?"

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Ginny said. "You're just using the baby as an excuse to get out of it. Just talk to him, see if you two are really into each other!"

"Ginny, that would just lead to a painfully awkward conversation," Hermione said. "You know that I am no good with stuff like that. Look at what happened with Ron. Maybe if we had talked more, we wouldn't have broken up…"

"Maybe," Ginny said. "But look at what you got out of it; a baby and possibly a new love."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, pushing her friend lightly. "Draco is not my new love. We're friends, nothing more. Sure, I would love something more, but if he doesn't, I'm not going to mess up our friendship right now."

----------

Draco sat in his dark bedroom alone, his face buried in his hands and his mind deep in thought. What was it about Hermione that made him lose his cool like that? He wanted nothing more than to just be with her, to love her and have her love him back. That moment they shared back in her house, Draco feeling his baby kick for the first time; it really caused something inside Draco to awaken. He didn't realize before how badly he wanted Hermione. But when he looked up into those beautiful brown eyes, he realized that she was the one he wanted. He had never wanted a woman like this before.

But of course, Draco had to go and mess everything up. Why did he run out of her house like that? He knew, of course, it was because he didn't want to mess anything up and he got scared. But then Draco started to wonder what would happen if they did get together. He loved the idea of starting a family with Hermione. Sometimes he would dream about the two of them with their baby as one big happy family. Draco smiled to himself, thinking about their child again. He still couldn't believe he was going to become a father. At first, of course, he wasn't sure he could handle it but now, the baby was something he was so excited for.

And now, if only Draco could man up and admit to Hermione that he liked her. Maybe even loved her…

No, Draco couldn't possibly be thinking that he was in love with Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy was never supposed to be one to fall in love.

Then again, Draco thought, I am having a baby now. Maybe its time he started to grow up. Maybe he really was in love; the timing was perfect after all.

But with Hermione Granger?

Draco moaned and buried his face deeper into his hands. He still had a lot of thinking to do tonight…

----------

"Lucius, please, you're talking nonsense," Narcissa sighed, crossing her arms. "And exactly what are you planning on doing?"

"Please, Narcissa, you're only making things worse," Lucius snapped, bending back over his papers that he was writing all over at the large dining room table at the Malfoy manor.

"Making what worse?" Narcissa said suspiciously.

"Never you mind," Lucius said harshly.

"What is wrong with you?" Narcissa said quietly. Her soft tones startled Lucius. He looked up to see his gorgeous wife looking pale and tears falling down her face. "This is not the man I fell in love with. This is not who you are, Lucius. We've changed; the Dark Days are behind us. Please, love, you need to forget what has all happened to us."

Lucius averted his gaze from his beautiful wife. She didn't understand; nobody understood him anymore. His mania over the Dark Arts recently had only increased because he was secretly worried sick over his wife. But he couldn't let his true feelings show, real Malfoy men did not behave that way.

"Narcissa," Lucius said slowly. "You have to understand where I am coming from. I will not have a filthy Mudblood be related to me."

"Lucius, please, be reasonable!" Narcissa snapped. "Just listen to yourself! What exactly are you planning on doing, murdering the poor pregnant girl just so you can have your ways with your pure-blood mania?"

Lucius did not look up nor did he answer Narcissa. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he winced slightly. "That's it, isn't it?" She said in barely more than a whisper. He could hear her voice shake with silent, angry tears. "You're going to take away that poor girl from our Draco? Didn't you see him? Didn't you see how happy he was? Lucius, what else matters besides the happiness of our son?"

Again, Lucius did not answer. He just busied himself by dipping his quill in his ink and continued writing on his long piece of parchment. Lucius heard Narcissa leave a few minutes later. He looked up at the spot she had just left and wondered what she was going to do, if she was going to do anything at all.

Narcissa stood outside of the room she had just left, leaning against the wall and feeling suddenly out of breath. She would not let that man harm her son or her grandchild in any way. She was going to make sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione spent the next couple of days working hard at the Ministry and also preparing things for the baby. She finally got around to sorting through everything Ginny had bought her. She sent back everything she did not need and carefully starting setting up the nursery in what used to be her guest bedroom.

Both Hermione and Draco seemed to come to a silent agreement to not talk about what happened the other night. Hermione desperately wanted to talk to Draco but she didn't want to mess anything up again. Things were going to good for her to take any risks.

Draco had been working extra hard at the Ministry as well, helping Hermione with all her extra paperwork and insisting that she keeps going home early, saying that she needed her rest. Hermione heard tell from Kingsley that sometimes Draco would stay at the office well past one in the morning finishing Hermione's paperwork just so she wouldn't have to do it all. Hermione often felt a stab of guilt at hearing this, thinking about poor Draco spending hours alone working in the Magical Law Enforcement office, doing tedious work. She couldn't think what would make Draco want to work so hard like that…

Draco meanwhile was feeling extremely tired with each passing day, what with caring for his mother, Hermione, and worrying about work. Draco was visiting his mother more and more lately. With every time he visited her, she was looking paler and sicker than the last time he saw her. And whenever Draco would visit, his father would be no where to be seen.

One afternoon after work and before going over to Hermione's to help her set up the baby's crib, Draco stopped by his parents just to check up on his mother. Tallulah the house-elf saw him into his mother's bedroom as she always did when he came to call. Narcissa was sitting propped up on her black satin pillows, looking half-asleep and extremely flushed.

"Mother," Draco said, approaching her and giving her hand a kiss. "How are you feeling today?"

Narcissa managed a small smile. "I've been better."

"You don't look well at all," Draco said, studying his mother's face and frowning. "I would really like it if you let me take you to St. Mungo's."

"No," Narcissa snapped, rather fiercely. "I need to keep your father under watch. I can't leave him alone. Draco…I'm scared."

"About what?" Draco demanded. "Has he been hurting you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Narcissa said weakly, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "I hear him making plans."

"Plans?" Draco repeated blankly.

"About you…and Hermione," Narcissa said.

Draco swore he felt his heart stop beating. He stared at his mother, his pulse quickening. "What about Hermione? What is he planning? Mother, please tell me."

"Draco, I don't know the actual plans but he has been acting so suspiciously lately," Narcissa told him. "I fear for your safety, Draco, but more importantly, I fear for the safety of your baby and the baby's mother."

"What is he going to do to Hermione?" Draco asked slowly. "Please, Mother, I have to know. Her safety is greater than mine own."

"Draco, dear, I am so sorry but I don't know," Narcissa said quietly. "But if I know you're father, these plans are going to be dangerous. He does not like the idea of Hermione having his grandchild. Draco, your father is in denial right now. He doesn't want to believe I'm sick. I don't know what he is planning but we have to take him seriously, Draco. Whatever it is, it's going to be grave."

-------------

Draco rushed to Hermione's house after his visit with his mother. As he usually did these days, he didn't bother to knock on the door, he just walked right in.

"Hermione!" He called out.

"In here," Came her voice from her bedroom. Draco walked in to see Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, both of her hands placed on her stomach. She looked up when he entered her room and grinned.

"It's kicking again," She said gleefully. "Come feel."

Draco hesitated and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby. Just come here." She reached out and pulled Draco towards her and he felt the familiar sensation of the baby kicking against his palm. Just as with the previous night, he was absolutely mystified with the whole thing.

After several long minutes, however, Draco was ready to pull away from Hermione but she evidently had other plans. She put both of her hands on top of Draco's, trapping him there. He looked into her eyes and saw her determined gaze.

"Please, don't stop," She said quietly.

Draco was moving towards her slowly without even realizing he was doing it. His lips met hers and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's body, holding her tight against him. He moved his hands through her hair as the kiss deepened. Hermione sighed as Draco's tongue met hers. Draco crawled onto the bed so that Hermione fell back completely and Draco was poised over her.

Draco began trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone and his hands started moving up her shirt. His cold hands on her stomach made her shiver. Draco removed her shirt completely and began kissing down her chest until he met her cleavage. Hermione moaned softly and Draco closed his eyes at the sound. His hands moved towards her back and unclasped her bra altogether. Hermione threw her head back onto the pillows as Draco's mouth descended onto her breast. He trailed kisses through the valley between her breasts and went on to kiss the other one, caressing the dampened breast left behind with his hand.

Draco went down farther, laying kisses on her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and made a small noise. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Please don't be disgusted by me," She said in a whisper.

"Disgusted?" Draco said. "I could never, in my life, be disgusted by you. You're beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful woman before in my entire life."

Hermione responded by simply smiling and allowing Draco to go further. He slipped her skirt down and moved his hands down her thighs as he crawled back up her body to meet her lips once more. She tasted so sweet, Draco thought, as he expertly kissed her. Hermione's hands traveled to the hem of Draco's shirt and started tugging on it. Draco parted from her for a second to shed the shirt himself.

Hermione ran his hands down his muscular chest, causing Draco to shiver slightly. She smiled at the effect she had on him. She moved restlessly under him as her hands moved lower still until they reached the tops of his trousers. Draco moved quicker than she did, however, as within the next second, Draco had removed his pants and now both were finally exposed to each other.

No matter what had happened nearly seven months ago in her office, this was the first time they had made love and Draco was going to make sure she damn well remembered it. He moved his hand tauntingly down her body until he found her center. He slipped one finger inside of her and then two, teasing her slightly by not moving at all but by kissing her neck as she moaned and withered underneath him.

"Draco…" She groaned.

Draco smiled against her neck and slowly began stroking her. Hermione gasped and bit her lip, her hands moving roughly down Draco's back. She gripped his shoulders tightly as Draco moved his hand against her once more.

Draco could sense that she was getting close so he withdrew his fingers and kissed her thoroughly as he positioned himself over her. "I love you," He whispered against her lips.

Draco could feel her smile against his mouth. "I love you, too."

Just hearing those words were enough to send Draco over the edge. Draco slid inside of her suddenly and watched Hermione's face, making sure he wasn't moving too fast for her. At first, an expression of discomfort passed over her but was almost instantly replaced with pleasure. Her breathing quickened and Draco began to move against her. Hermione moved her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She had never felt this before; this indescribable kind of chemistry she felt when she was with Draco.

Draco slowed down his pace, watching Hermione intently. He wanted them to come together, to feel their amazing release together. Small moans escaped from Hermione's lips and when she called out his name, he knew she was close. He gave her one final, soft kiss as they both collapsed into their glorious release together.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!

Chapter Fifteen

Draco woke the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, holding her close against him. He smiled as he looked down at her, looking so peaceful in her sleep. He gently leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Hermione stirred and grinned, a small moan passing over her lips.

"Good morning," Draco said quietly.

"Morning," Hermione responded, turning over onto her other side with great difficulty just so she could face him.

Draco couldn't believe that he finally had her. He never imagined, of course, that he would ever fall in love with Hermione Granger of all people but now that it had happened, he couldn't imagine being in love with anybody else. He felt like he had finally met his match, somebody that could understand him for who he was. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said, brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione whispered back. "More than you'll ever know."

"Trust me," Draco laughed. "I think I know."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "I think that you should prove it to me."

"Prove it to you?" Draco repeated, moving his hands slowly down her body. "Now I think that's something I can manage."

Hermione could barely contain her squeal of glee as Draco kissed her deeply and began trailing kisses down her body, leaving Hermione in sweet ecstasy.

-------------

Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the long dining table, dressed all in his usual black robes and the four men who sat scattered around the table. Lucius nodded to each in turn before speaking.

"You four are alone the few who remain faithful to the Dark Arts," Lucius started off slowly. "You four alone are the only who respond to my call. And just for that, I thank you."

Macnair cleared his throat suddenly. "You still have yet to tell us why we are here, however, Malfoy. How do you know we want to take part in whatever you are planning? The Auror's are strong these days; we would be foolish to do anything that would get us caught."

"Ah, Macnair, how you don't trust me," Lucius said, feigning a hurt voice. "You don't think I have a plan? I have been formulating this for weeks. And once you hear the reason, you'll want to take part in it."

Macnair settled back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, still looking doubtfully at Lucius. Augustus Rookwood spoke up next.

"What is the plan already, Malfoy? What do you need us for, what are we fighting against?" He was sounding extremely impatient.

"Settle, please, Rookwood," Lucius said smoothly. "I'll get to all your burning questions later. But for now, I'm going to need all of your help in this plan." Lucius looked around the table, nodding to each man. Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Lucius took in a deep breath for dramatic effect before continuing. "I need to capture and get rid of Hermione Granger."

Silence greeted Lucius's remark and then somebody snorted, breaking the tense air, and finally all four men sitting at the table couldn't stop laughing. "Granger?" Rodolphus Lestrange wheezed in between his laughter. "Potter's best friend? And why, might I ask, do you need to get rid of the girl?"

Lucius waited for the men's laughter to subside before telling them the reason. "She is pregnant with my son's bastard child."

The room silenced almost immediately following this statement. "Pregnant? With Draco's child?" Antonin Dolohov repeated. "Are they together?"

"No," Lucius said sharply. "My son would not marry a filthy Mudblood like that."

"I'm sorry to hear this, Lucius," Macnair said solemnly. "But what do you want us to do?"

"I need help in this plan," Lucius said seriously. "I cannot possibly do this by myself. I will not have my grandchild being a dirty, bastard Mudblood."

"Of course, Lucius, I understand completely," Macnair said. "I will assist you in any way I can."

Rodolphus and Rookwood agreed quickly after that as well. All of the men then turned to Dolohov. "Alright, I'll help as well. But you know that this will be no easy task. And if we pull it off without getting caught, it will be a miracle. The girl is _Harry Potter's_ best friend. Surely there are many magical protections around her."

"What does Narcissa think about the child?" asked Rodolphus.

"Narcissa is weak and doesn't understand!" Lucius snapped unexpectedly. "She tells me that this baby is a blessing that we should all be happy about this but she doesn't know. She is sick and isn't comprehending things like she used to."

Lucius turned around so the men couldn't see the fear in Lucius's face. He refused to let himself thinking about his dying wife. Therefore, if she did pass on, Lucius wouldn't feel anything. He was shutting himself out from the pain, like he always did. The Dark Arts were all he had left. He lost his son over to the good side and he was slowly losing his wife. He needed something to keep him alive.

"Lucius…" Macnair said slowly.

Lucius turned around suddenly, his expression looking murderous. "I will not allow this baby to be born. Nor will I allow that foul Mudblood to tarnish the sacred pureblood name that is Malfoy. I will not let this happen."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry Potter paced his office floor at the Ministry, wondering what this sudden news could be about. He had just received word that Dark Magic has been detected from the Malfoy manor. All of the old Death Eaters houses had been put under tight surveillance ever since the days of Lord Voldemort, but the Malfoy house had been the first to show any signs of Dark Magic since then.

Harry couldn't help but feel that this had something to do with Hermione. Didn't she say that Draco's father didn't like the idea of the two of them being together and having a baby? Harry shook his head; he couldn't believe Draco would be behind this. It must be Lucius but he couldn't assume that Draco wasn't completely out of the picture. After all, his reputation was behind him. Harry couldn't take any risks, especially not where Hermione was concerned.

Harry didn't get home until late that night. Ginny had just finished putting her children to bed when she heard Harry come in the front door. She hurried down to meet him, giving him her usual kiss on the cheek as he smiled down at her.

"Why are you home so late tonight?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer at first. He moved into the kitchen and motioned for Ginny to follow him. She bustled in after him and placed down some leftover food from dinner on the table for him. He mumbled a thank you and sat down to eat it at once.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny said soothingly. "I haven't seen you looking this worked up in awhile."

"How do you know I'm worked up?" Harry asked, sounding slightly bemused. "I've barely said two words to you."

"I love you," Ginny smiled. "Of course I can tell when you're upset. Now, tell me. What's going on?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful bread and looked over at his wife. "It's Hermione. I'm worried for her safety."

Ginny sat up quickly in her chair. "Why?" She demanded. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing yet," Harry said gravely. "I got news today that something's going on at the Malfoy manor. I have no clue as to if it really is Hermione that's in danger, but it does make sense, doesn't it? Didn't she say that Lucius Malfoy doesn't like the fact that she's having his son's baby?"

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute before answering. "You don't think its Draco, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't say. I have to be suspicious of him at least. I hope for Hermione's sake that Draco has nothing to do with his father anymore but I still have to question him."

"Can't you figure out what Lucius is planning?" Ginny said impatiently.

"Gin, we will, eventually," Harry said. "These things take time. We can't just go barging in and demand to know what he's up to. I just got wind of this today. It's going to take some planning. And of course, I'll have only the best assigned to stand guard over Hermione, if it comes down to that."

"I think we should go to Hermione now," Ginny said, standing up. "She needs to know, her baby's life could be at risk!"

"Ginny," Harry said calmly, standing up as well. "We can't frighten her. And I don't want her to think that we don't trust her judgments either."

"Harry," Ginny said slowly. "Hermione has a right to know anything that has to do with her child. It's a mother thing, we need to protect our children any way we can. We have to tell her, Harry!" Ginny was starting to sound slightly hysterical now.

Harry embraced his wife, wrapping her tightly against his body. He could feel her sob a couple of times but then she was still. He stroked her hair soothingly. "Ginny, I understand. I would want somebody to do the same if it was something to do with James or Al. We'll go speak to Hermione tonight."

Ginny drew back from Harry just enough so that she could look into his eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I love you Harry James Potter, you know that, right?"

Harry grinned. "Of course. And I love you more than you could ever possibly know."

Ginny laughed softly. "I know. I'll contact Mum, I know she'd be happy to come over and watch the kids."

Harry finished his dinner as Ginny made plans for Molly Weasley to come over and watch the kids while they went over to Hermione's. Mrs. Weasley Apparated over in record time. She rushed inside the house, giving her daughter and son-in-law a quick hug before all but pushing them out of the door.

"I don't know what this is all about," She said. "But it sounds as if Hermione needs you right now. Go, take your time, I'll be fine here."

"Thank you, Mum," Ginny said. "We shouldn't be too long. We'll see you soon." Harry and Ginny both looked at each before turning on the spot and Disapparating into the darkness with a sharp _crack_!

--------------

Hermione wasn't expecting visitors so late at night so she was very suspicious as she went to see who was at the door. She let out a large sigh of relief, however, when she saw it was only Harry and Ginny. Hermione stepped back to open the door and allow the couple to step inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione said as the two bustled inside. Harry quickly shut the door, surprising Hermione with this action. "Is everything alright?"

"Sit down, Hermione," Ginny said kindly, motioning to the spot next to her on Hermione's sofa. Hermione sank down onto the couch slowly, looking questioningly at the two of them.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I've gotten wind today of some serious Dark Magic happening at the Malfoy Manor. I'm not sure of any specifics yet of what exactly is going on but I highly suspect that you have something to do with it."

"Me?" Hermione repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Now, I'm not saying anything is certain, so please don't be angry with me," Harry said. "But I have to suspect Draco in this as well."

"Draco?" Hermione gasped, her mouth falling open. "No, Draco would never hurt me. And how do you know this Dark Magic has anything to do with me anyways?"

"I don't," Harry admitted. "But I just have a feeling you know. Lucius isn't happy that you and Draco are having a baby together; you even said it yourself."

"Well, yes, Lucius isn't happy," Hermione said. "But Draco is. Harry…I love him."

Harry and Ginny both stared at Hermione, their eyes wide. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well," She said awkwardly. "Things happen, we got rather close and I know, I love him. He loves me too."

"Hermione, I still have to suspect him," Harry said. "It's my job to think like this. I won't rest until I know that you're safe."

"Harry, that's just so sweet. But please, don't think of Draco as a bad person anymore. He's changed, I know he has," Hermione said.

"Even so, Lucius still may be behind something," Harry said. "I'm going to need to think of some plan to keep you safe until I know for sure what Lucius is up to. And then, if it turns out he really is planning something horrible that has to do with you, you are moving to a safe house where nobody can touch you."

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to retort. Way back in their younger days she would have lashed out at Harry, telling him that she could take care of herself and she didn't need somebody to always keep her safe. But now she had a child to worry about. Hermione instinctively put a hand on her large stomach. She nodded her head slowly. "I understand," She said at last. "And thank you."

--------------

Harry spent the next week at the Ministry trying to find out what was going on at the Malfoy Manor. He kept picking up wind of Dark Magic and felt as though something horrible was going to happen but he couldn't find out any specifics yet. He was started to get frustrated and with each passing day, he was worrying more and more about Hermione's safety.

It wasn't until nearly a week later did Harry hear a knock on his office door. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there and not looking very happy.

"I just talked with Hermione," Draco said. "It seems as though you're suspecting me of some Dark Magic? And possibly harming Hermione?"

Harry straightened himself up to his full height. "I need to suspect everybody. That's my job. I don't want to think you have anything to do with this, but I still need to suspect you."

Draco took a step closer. "You should know that I would never, in all of my years, intentionally hurt Hermione. I love her more than I have ever thought possible. I don't know what you think is going on, but as long as Hermione is with me, she's safe."

Harry nodded his head. "I know you want to keep her safe. I'm still very worried for her safety though. I keep getting wind of some serious magic happening at your father's house."

"That's what Hermione said but I didn't know what to make of it," Draco said, concern flashing across his face. "You don't think Hermione's in danger, do you?"

"You tell me, Draco," Harry said. "Your father isn't too happy with you two being together and having a baby. I have every reason to suspect that he's going to do something to Hermione. We need to protect her."

Draco felt a fresh surge of hatred towards his father. "I'll help."

Harry eyed him shrewdly. "Well, obviously I'm not going to say no as it's your child we're also protecting. But we can't do anything rash, you should know that. We need to take this carefully or else Lucius might do something drastic. Trust me, I've had experience with this before."

Draco nodded his head. "Of course, anything to keep Hermione safe and to stop my bastard father once and for all."

Harry, too, nodded his head. "Then we're on the same page. And now, we must get to work. With every passing minute, Lucius is getting stronger with his plans. Whatever they are."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey! So I was really bored and I apparently have no life so I made a trailer to this story. Haha. Its really bad and the quality sucks but check it out if you want to! I can't put links in my documents apparently so the link is in my profile. And thanks for reviewing guys!

Chapter Seventeen

Catherine Turner knocked lightly on Hermione's office door, looking surprised to see Hermione with her head down on her desk and looking very ill. Catherine approached Hermione's desk cautiously.

"Hermione?" She said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione picked her head up off of the desk with great effort and blinked a couple of times, trying to get her eyes to focus. Catherine was looking extremely blurry. Hermione nodded her head once and then stopped as it only spawned on an awful headache.

"You don't look well at all," Catherine said kindly. "Perhaps you should go home."

"I can't," Hermione sighed, placing her head back down on her desk. "I just need a small break, is all. Give me another five minutes and I'll be good as new."

"No, this isn't at all healthy for you," Catherine said. "And especially for the baby. Just take the rest of the day off. I'm sure the Minister will understand."

"I have too much work," Hermione said stubbornly. But suddenly she wanted nothing more than to go home and take a long nap.

"I'll finish everything you need to get done," Catherine volunteered. Hermione looked up again, eyeing Catherine suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked. "There's much too much work for you to do by yourself. You'd be here all night."

"You were going to do it," Catherine pointed out. "I'll get someone to help me. I'm worried about you, Hermione, you do not look well at all."

"I don't know…" Hermione said slowly.

"Come on, just trust me," Catherine said. "I'll take care of it all. Think about the baby."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Yes, you're right. Thank you so much Catherine, you don't know how much this means to me. Just let me finish up a few things and then I'll go home. A nap does sound wonderful."

Catherine, smiling with her success, flounced out of the office and went to go recruit someone to help her with all the paperwork. Hermione watched the young girl go, thinking that maybe Catherine was alright after all.

----------------

Draco and Harry sat in Harry's office for hours with the door shut tight and locked to ensure nobody could overhear them. They needed their plan to go smoothly, otherwise Hermione's life would be in danger. First things first were to devise a plan to keep Hermione safe. And then to discover some way to stop Lucius.

They both knew that Hermione was both stubborn and proud so she would not agree easily to be put under constant surveillance. However, worrying about keeping her child safe might press Hermione to listen to Draco and Harry's plan.

"Draco, do you really think your father would…you know, kill Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco closed his eyes. He didn't even want to think about that but yes, he did think it was a very good possibility. He wouldn't put anything past his father. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Yes, I think that's his plan, to be honest. I don't want it to be true, I don't even want to think about it. But if I know my father, he's going to try and stop this baby from being born any way he can."

Harry nodded his head, looking serious. "We have to do everything we can to stop him then. I'll have all the Aurors out looking for him and try to capture him before he does anything drastic. But for right now, I think we should go tell Hermione. Her safety is our number one priority."

"Right," Draco said, immediately getting up to follow Harry out of the room. The two traveled down the lift in silence until they got off on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement level.

Draco walked as quickly as he could without actually running towards Hermione's office. The sight he saw, however, nearly made his heart stand still. Her office was completely dark and locked up. This wasn't like Hermione; she would never leave work early.

Harry came to a halt behind Draco. "Where is she?"

Draco turned around and scanned the area, looking for Catherine. When he finally spotted her, he all but sprinted towards her, grabbing the young girl by the arms and giving her a small shake.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded.

Catherine was looking extremely frightened. Harry stepped in and pried Draco's hands off of Catherine. He gave Draco a stern look. "Stay calm," He muttered. He then turned to Catherine. "Do you know where Hermione went?"

"Yes," Catherine said nervously, looking from one man to the next. "She wasn't feeling well at all so she went home. You should have seen her, I've never seen Hermione look that sick before. I insisted that she leave; it isn't healthy to be working when you're that sick."

"Why didn't she come and tell me she was leaving?" Draco asked, more to himself than to anybody else.

"Come on," Harry said, going towards the lifts. "We're going to Hermione's."

---------------------

Hermione appeared in front of her house with a small _crack_. She could barely walk she felt so exhausted. Hermione kept a hand to her throbbing head as she fumbled to unlock her front door.

She stumbled inside and headed straight for the kitchen, intending to make herself a strong cup of tea and then head off to bed. She walked into the dark kitchen and illuminated the room so she could actually see what she was doing.

After pouring herself a steaming mug of tea, she made her way back to her bedroom. She opened the door and gasped, dropping her cup of tea onto the floor, the glass shattering and sending tea flying everywhere.

"Ah, Miss Granger," came the cold voice of the dark figure sitting on her bed. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Draco's heart was pounding as he saw Hermione's house before him, looking oddly still and silent. Harry suddenly appeared next to him, his face looking full of determination. Draco ran towards the door, trying the knob but it was locked. He was too frustrated, too anxious to even think about magic at the moment. Instead he banged relentlessly on the door while Harry withdrew his wand and unlocked the door.

Draco burst into the room, searching through each room, yelling out Hermione's name every few seconds. Harry too searched through the entire house and the backyard. He met up with Draco in the kitchen and shook his head.

"I can't find her," He said solemnly.

Draco was breathing heavily. "Merlin, no, this can't be happening. Catherine said she was coming home. Hermione wouldn't go somewhere else first, especially if she was sick. He did something, I'm sure of it."

"Your father?" Harry asked, taking a step closer.

Draco nodded his head frantically. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, let's go," Harry said, moving towards the front door.

Draco didn't even ask, he just followed Harry soundlessly. He couldn't even process his thoughts at the moment, his mind was consumed with concern for Hermione. What if he did kidnap her? What if he was torturing her?

_What if he already killed her?_

No, Draco thought firmly. Don't think like that.

Harry turned to face Draco. "I just need to send word to Ginny as to what's going on and tell her to keep the kids safe in the house."

"Of course," Draco said. "But, quickly please."

Draco went to pacing the grass as Harry drew out his wand and muttered a few words until suddenly an enormous silver stag burst out of the tip of his wand and disappeared into the looming darkness.

"We'll go to your parents first," Harry said.

Both Apparated towards the Malfoy Manor in silence, Draco still fearing the worst. He couldn't even concentrate on his Apparating; he nearly Splinched himself. He looked up at the depressing manor as they both landed in front of the giant oak doors.

Draco ran inside the house, calling out for his mother. He raced up the stairs to his mother's bedroom and burst inside the room, noticing his pale and sick looking mother lying on her bed, her breaths coming in short spurts.

"Draco," She croaked. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him."

"Mother," Draco muttered, rushing to her bedside and dropping down so that he was eye-level with her. "What are you sorry about? What happened?"

"I was in my room, trying to sleep," Narcissa said, her voice scratchy. Harry handed her a glass of water suddenly and she took it, drinking gratefully before continuing. "When I heard voices downstairs. I couldn't imagine who your father would have over at this hour so I went to investigate. They were all there; your father and a couple of his Death Eater friends.

"When they saw me, Lucius told me to go back upstairs but I wanted to know what those men were doing in our home," Narcissa gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "He told me it was none of his business and that they had something that needed to be taken care of. Something that would preserve our 'line of precious pure-bloods'."

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. He turned to look at Harry, who he saw was clenching his fists in anger but obviously working at controlling his temper. "Go on," Draco urged his mother softly. "What else happened?"

"I told him, don't do it," Narcissa sobbed. "I knew what he was going to do. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He's so much stronger than me, even when I'm not sick. He…he Stunned me and that's the last I remember. Next thing I knew, I was lying here in my bed with no way of contacting anybody. I'm so sorry Draco, but I feel so weak. I couldn't find my wand or think of any other way to tell you."

Draco couldn't talk. He held his mothers hand tightly, trying not to look at her. "It's not your fault," He said quietly. "I would never blame you. It's that bastard's fault."

He jumped up unexpectedly, causing Harry to look startled. "We need to find her. Please."

Harry had never, in all of his life, expected Draco Malfoy to ever look so scared…so sincere. Harry nodded his head. "Of course," He said, thinking of Ginny. "Anything. I'll contact the Auror Department this instant."

Harry quickly left the room and Draco turned back to face his mother. He gave her a small, encouraging smile. "Please don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can. You're going to be fine."

Narcissa's eyes closed half-way and she gave a small nod. "I know, Draco. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Mother," Draco whispered. He leaned down to kiss Narcissa gently on the forehead and then he too exited the room.

------------------

Hermione struggled to open her eyes. She felt suffocated, alone, and very scared. More scared for her child than anything else, but she couldn't yet figure out why. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she took in her new surroundings.

Trying not to panic, she noticed that she could barely breathe. Somebody had gagged her with some sort of smooth, black material. She felt dirty and confined. She noticed that she was in the fetal position on a dirt floor in a very small room. She could smell fresh air and hear light waves hitting a shore not too far away.

Hermione looked down at her body and saw bruises and scratch marks lining her arms and legs. She tried to move her hands but they were magically bound behind her back. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting this all to be a horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up in her warm and comfortable bed, realizing that it was nothing more than a dream.

Her eyes opened again and she was still in the same dirty room. Hermione scanned the room completely, now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She saw that in the farthest corner sat a lone man wearing long black robes and what Hermione recognized as an old Death Eater mask.

The realization that she had been kidnapped was slowly sinking in now. They were going to kill her; her and her baby. Her child would never see life, never appreciate life for what it really was. Hermione frantically blinked back her tears. She didn't want anybody to know that she had woken up.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed Hermione by her matted hair, pulling her upright. Hermione let out of cry of surprise and pain. She looked up, her eyes wide at another masked man. The man ripped off his mask.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Lucius Malfoy said coldly. "You know, its not as much fun to kill when the person is unconscious."

Hermione, unable to retort, simply made an indecipherable noise. Lucius laughed maliciously, sending chills down Hermione's spine. "She's awake!" He yelled out suddenly to the rest of the household.

Hermione looked around, suddenly fearful. She could count five men altogether, including Lucius. The rest of the men ripped their masks off as well. Hermione could see the hatred in their eyes and the excitement of what was going to happen.

"This is what happens to dirty little whores who seduce men to get what they want," Lucius whispered into Hermione's ear. "Your bastard child doesn't deserve to live. And nor do you. You're getting what you've had coming this entire time."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione sat still on the hard dirt floor, her mind racing with so many different thoughts. She had to find a way to escape safely. She knew it would be difficult without knowing where her wand was at the moment but she had to find a way. She was suddenly gripped with a new determination.

Lucius Malfoy withdrew his wand slowly. The other men exchanged excited glances. Lucius pointed his wand threateningly just above Hermione's heart. He narrowed his cold silver eyes that were so unlike Draco's and whispered softly, "_Crucio!_"

Hermione felt pain like she had never felt before, like a thousand knives were stabbing her repeatedly. She had a vivid flashback suddenly from when she was eighteen-years-old and Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her to near-insanity as her, Harry, and Ron were on their Horcrux-hunt. But this pain was worse; much, much worse. She withered on the floor, shaking and sobbing and screaming for it all to stop. She somehow managed to place a shaking hand on her stomach as she prayed for her child.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. Hermione couldn't help but let a strangled cry escape from her lips. She shakily tried to bring herself up to a sitting position but couldn't find the strength.

A small smile tugged at the corner's of Lucius's mouth. Just the sight of him smiling like that made Hermione sick. "And that was just a preview," Lucius whispered, bending down so that he was only inches from her face.

------------------

Draco couldn't even help with the planning anymore. They had searched every place that Draco could think of, including the family's summer home, all of the old Death Eater's homes and Lucius's favorite places. They had no luck so far and Draco was beginning to lose his mind. That was when Harry kept all the Aurors out still looking for Hermione while he took Draco back to his house to try and calm him down so he could think more clearly.

Ginny instantly started brewing a fresh pot of tea just at the sight of Draco. He was pale and sweaty and overwhelmed with worry. Ginny had never thought she would see Draco Malfoy act this way. It truly touched her. Ginny reached over unexpectedly and grabbed his hand, causing his pacing to come to a halt. He looked down at her hand in his, surprised by the action.

"Hey," She said quietly. "She's going to be okay. We're going to find her."

Draco tried to smile and say thank you, but he couldn't. Instead, he just looked into her warm eyes and Ginny understood.

------------------

Hermione slumped against the hard, stone wall, resembling a useless rag doll. She had just been hit with another, even stronger Cruciatus Curse. She wanted it all to stop, she wanted to beg for death. But couldn't. She needed her child to be safe. She needed to be strong for her child.

Hermione was feeling extremely weak; she could barely support her weight anymore and she was starting to suffer from extreme stomach cramps. She curled up into the fetal position again, her hands wrapping protectively around her stomach. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She needed Draco, now more than ever.

Lucius laughed again, causing his followers to laugh as well. "I don't know why you're still bothering, girl. You and your baby will soon be dead. But we don't want to put you out of your misery yet; that would just take the fun out of everything, wouldn't it now? I think you still need some more punishment for being an _ungrateful little slut_."

Hermione shuddered, her eyes closely tight. _Draco! _She cried out desperately in her mind. _I need you! Please, come save me…_

Hermione screamed into the night as curses were thrown at her again and her limp body was thrown backwards. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She wasn't going to survive…she couldn't hold on anymore…

-----------------

"Come on, Draco," Harry pleaded, sitting Draco down at his kitchen table. "You need to think. You must have another idea where he could have taken her."

Ginny sat down next to Harry at the table and stared at Draco intently. "Where did you all try already?"

"My parent's summer home," Draco muttered. "The Death Eaters home, some of my father's favorite places, like some really dodgy bars and such."

"There's got to be more," Harry pressed on. "You're too stressed, you're not thinking properly. Come on now, just think."

Draco thought, his mind focusing on nothing more than Hermione. What he needed to do was get into the mind of his father? Where would he take a young, pregnant woman that he planned to do horrible things to if he wanted nobody to find them?

Draco gasped, picking his head up suddenly and looking at Harry and Ginny. "The cottage."

"What cottage?" Harry asked immediately. "There's a cottage?"

"When I was a kid," Draco said. "My father bought this really run-down, incredibly small cottage. He bought it from a couple of Muggles so really, the house wasn't much. But there was a lot of land. And a lake right off the backyard. He fixed it up with magic and created a little summer getaway for us. Then we got the new summer home and we forgot all about the cottage; he never sold it and we never went back. He kept it for Merlin knows what reason. I don't know if it's really where he has her, but it's worth a shot."

Harry leapt up from the table at once. "Anything is worth a shot at this point. Ginny, keep the kids with you here and keep the doors locked. Hopefully this won't take too long."

As Harry went off to contact a few other Aurors to assist them in this journey, Draco turned to Ginny and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ginny, for everything," He mumbled. "You've been so kind to me during all this. And so supportive of mine and Hermione's relationship. I never really told you how sorry I was about all those things that happened back in school. I hope you can forgive me."

Ginny smiled. "Of course I can forgive you, Draco. But now is not the time for apologies to me. Now is the time to save Hermione." For the first time that evening, Draco saw tears starting to fall down Ginny's face. "Please, she's my best friend. Please make sure she's okay."

Draco nodded. "You have no idea how much I want her to be okay. She's my best friend too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"This is it?" Harry said, looking before him at the gloomy-looking shack. It looked as though it contained only one room and seemed very unlikely that the Malfoys ever owned such a place.

"I told you, we haven't been here since I was at least seven," Draco said quietly. "My father fixed it up with magic back then and it wasn't so bad. I don't know why he never sold the place."

Harry looked back at the run-down house. Shingles were falling off of the roof, the shutters were barely hanging on anymore, and the weeds and grass were so over-grown that Harry was surprised they could even see the house at all.

"Let's move closer," Harry whispered. "We need to see if she's in there."

Draco and Harry moved towards the house under the protection of the tall weeds. Once they had reached the closest window, both men pressed their backs against the wall and then shifted slightly so that they could see inside but nobody else could see them.

Draco's eyes scanned the room frantically while Harry's narrowed eyes carefully took in every detail of the cottage. It was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside, Harry thought. It had obviously been repaired by magic many years ago but since then had lost some of its effect.

Draco nudged Harry softly. "She might be in there," He whispered, pointing to the only room inside the house. The door was shut tight. "That was my parent's bedroom."

"Is there a window?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Draco said. "Let's go check."

Together, they both crept along the side of the house, Draco's heart beating wildly now. He wanted nothing more than for Hermione to be okay, to be safe in his arms again.

They located the window and both took the same stance as before and then they looked inside. Fear suddenly gripped at Draco as a horrible scene met his eyes. He was finding it difficult to breathe; Harry was watching him carefully, as though afraid he might pass out.

There, huddled on the floor in the corner of the room and looking utterly helpless, lay Hermione. She was deathly pale and shaking uncontrollably while Lucius stood over her, laughing and pointing his wand at her.

Draco was shaking with silent anger. Harry could sense his rage. "Stay calm," Harry whispered urgently. "We can't mess anything up."

But Draco wasn't listening anymore; he couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He wanted to kill, to murder his bastard father. Draco acted before he knew what he was doing. He was running around the house and towards the door.

"No!" Harry hissed. "Get back here!"

Draco couldn't hear him; he was in a blind rage. He ran at the door, pulling out his wand as he went. "_Alohomora_!" He yelled at the door. The blast was so powerful that the door blew off its hinges completely. Draco rushed inside as two men in Death Eaters masks ran at him. Draco Stunned them effortlessly and blasted through the back bedroom door, where he stood face-to-face with his shocked-looking father.

Draco took advantage of the moment. "_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted. His father's wand flew into the air and Draco snatched it in his hands immediately.

Lucius smiled slowly after a few minutes of watching his son carefully. "Draco," He said. "You wouldn't really hurt your own father."

"Wouldn't I?" Draco sneered. "Let her go. Now."

Hermione was watching the scene before her with bated breath, her eyes wide. She had never felt more relieved in her entire life. She finally felt safe, just at the sight of Draco.

Lucius took a few seconds before answering. "You know, Draco, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I would have thought since you love this _girl _so much, you would have been here hours ago."

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"Maybe you're not really in love, after all," Lucius said quietly. "Maybe she tricked you somehow. Think about it, Draco. She is very smart with her magic."

"No," Draco said. "I know what I feel for her is real. Now get out of my way."

Lucius didn't move, he just kept on smiling. Hermione was beginning to moan in pain. "Draco, just listen to me. Together, we could be so strong. We alone could raise the Dark side again. And we could start by ridding the world of this dirty piece of useless filth—"

"No!" Draco screamed. He raised his wand and there was a tremendous bang that shook the room. Lucius was thrown into the air and then he came crashing down harshly to the ground, clearly unconscious.

Draco didn't waste any more time; he rushed towards Hermione, lifting her up gently and supporting her weight. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Draco rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and waiting until her cries subsided.

"Draco…" She croaked. She sounded so frail.

"I was…so scared," Draco whispered. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione's breath was coming in heavy gasps. "No…Draco, I think I might be in labor."

"What?" Draco yelped. "We need to get you help!"

"I know," Hermione sobbed. "They were torturing me and I felt so sick to begin with. That's why I went home. And then, he was there. He Stunned me and brought me to this…this place. Draco, I'm in so much pain."

"I know," Draco said soothingly, helping her to her feet. "We need to get out of here."

Draco looked at her beautiful face and realized just how much he needed her in his life. He couldn't survive without her. Even those few painful hours of not knowing where she was or what was going to happen to her made Draco realize how much we would miss her if he ever left her again.

"Hermione, I love you so much," Draco whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. "I never want to leave your side again. Everything is so much clearer to me now. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione, still breathing heavily, stared up at Draco. "Is now really the time?" She asked weakly. Hermione leaned forward slightly as her stomach pains worsened. "Draco, I really think I'm in labor." Hermione realized that she was having her first contractions.

"Please, Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked, grasping her hand tightly. Hermione gritted her teeth in pain as she glared at him and doubled over as another contraction started to rip through her body.

"Fine, yes, I'll marry you! Now will you please get me out of here?" Hermione gasped.

Harry walked back into the room just as Draco realized Hermione couldn't walk so he scooped her up in his arms. "The Aurors are finally here," Harry said. "They got the other four round up and I'll send them in for him. Is she alright?"

"No," Draco said. "She's in labor. We have to get her to St. Mungo's."

"Of course, but we'll have to Apparate," Harry said. "It'll be the quickest way. She'll be fine if we do it together."

Draco didn't like the idea of Hermione Apparating but they had to get her help quickly. They stepped outside and Harry wrapped his arms around her to help support her body. Draco looked at Harry.

"On the count of three then," He said. "One, two, three…"

-----------------

It seemed like hours to Hermione until they finally appeared into the white lobby of St. Mungo's. Draco and Harry both set Hermione down gently into one of the waiting chairs and Harry stayed with her while Draco ran off to the front desk.

Draco rushed up to the blonde, bubble-gum popping Welcome Witch at the main desk. "My wife," Draco said without thinking. Well, they would be husband and wife soon enough, Draco reasoned. "She's in labor."

The Welcome Witch blew a slow bubble and popped it, all while watching Draco through narrowed eyes. Her eyes glazed over in Hermione's direction.

"Yeah?" She said in a bored voice. "Well, she's gonna have to hop in line. I've got four other witches waiting to deliver too."

Draco felt a strong stab of annoyance towards the woman. "My wife is going to have the baby _now_."

The Welcome Witch yawned. "Fine, obviously you think you're more important than those who got here first," She said as Hermione moaned in pain again. She threw a clipboard at Draco. "Fill these forms out while I find Healer Smith."

Draco filled out the forms as fast as he could while Hermione sat next to him, breathing deeply. "Its okay, love," Draco kept saying. "Just think about the baby. It'll all be over soon."

Hermione wasn't saying anything, merely nodding her head or attempting to smile. Draco finished filling out the forms and ran back to the main desk, practically hitting the Welcome Witch in the face as he threw the clipboard towards her. She scowled at Draco before looking over the forms.

"Wait," She said slowly. "I thought you said she was your wife?"

"Well, she will be," Draco said. "We're engaged."

At that point, Healer Smith walked through the doors with a wheelchair. "Hermione?" He said, walking up to her. Draco quickly followed him with the Welcome Witch close at his heels.

Healer Smith was helping Hermione into the wheelchair when Draco came over and held her hand. "Ah," said Healer Smith. "You must be the husband."

"Nope," said the Welcome Witch suddenly, popping her gum. "I'm sorry sir, but only _husbands _are allowed to go in with the mother. Hospital policy."

"What?" Draco yelled. "But I'm the father!"

"Draco," Hermione gasped. "I need you. Please, come with me."

Draco looked to Healer Smith, who looked pained. "It is hospital policy that only the husband can accompany the mother. That's the way its written, but I think most couples that come through are married already. We've never had this problem."

Draco opened his mouth to protest this outrageous policy when Hermione suddenly said, "Marry me, Draco."

"What?" Draco said, completely forgetting about everything that was happening.

"Marry me," Hermione repeated. "Now. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione," He said softly, kissing her forehead. Draco looked up at Healer Smith. "Is there a minister we can call?"

The Welcome Witch was miraculously and suddenly looking extremely cheerful. "This is _so_ romantic! Oh hang on, I know a great minister. He can be here in two seconds flat!"

"That's great, thank you Heather, but we really need to take Hermione in now," Healer Smith said. "Her contractions are becoming closer and closer together."

"No, not without Draco!" Hermione protested.

"Fine," Healer Smith looked exasperated. "We'll perform the ceremony in the room. If you still want to, that is."

"Of course," Hermione panted. "I just want to be your wife, Draco."

That was all Draco ever wanted to hear. Heather the Welcome Witch suddenly came running over with an elderly old man dressed in extravagant robes and carrying a small book. "This is them, Minister," said Heather excitedly.

Hermione doubled over in pain again and Healer Smith was starting to sound impatient. "We have to do this now, I'm afraid."

And with that, he whisked Hermione away down the hall with Draco running beside her to keep up. Once Hermione was situated in her bed, Draco stood beside her and held her hand once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Hermione was making small whimpering noises and her face was contorted in pain. Draco wanted nothing more than to take away the pain, to do everything for her. He had never been more proud of somebody in his entire life before. He was constantly leaning over to wipe the sweat from her face and to whisper small, comforting words in her ear.

"Hermione, love, you're doing brilliantly," He said, kissing her forehead. Hermione didn't respond but she shut her eyes tightly, her head falling back on the pillow.

Healer Smith came walking over to check on Hermione. "Everything seems to be alright, but she's very weak," He told Draco worriedly. "Now, are you sure you want to get married right now? I'm not sure if Hermione is really up to it."

"No," Hermione said suddenly. "Now."

Draco nodded his head, his grip on her hand tightening. "Now. I want to be married before the baby comes." He turned to face Hermione. "I want this child to have a proper family. "

"If you're positive you want to do this," Healer Smith said, still sounding unsure. "I'll bring in the minister then."

Healer Smith returned only seconds later with the tufty-haired old minister. He looked very uncomfortable being in the room but he smiled nonetheless as he opened his book "Ready?" He addressed Draco.

"Yes," Draco said fervently. "Now more than ever."

The minister stood beside Draco as Healer Smith went back to checking on Hermione's progress. The minister didn't bother with any formalities that you would see at a normal wedding. Instead, he just cut right down to it.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do," Draco said. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything else in this world, Hermione."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, I do," Hermione panted as another contraction took over her body. Draco stroked her hair as they both waited for it to pass.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The minister announced happily as he shut his book. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione softly. "I love you," He said, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Hermione's eyes were shut tight but he knew that she loved him just as much. "You can do this, Hermione. Just think about the baby. Our baby."

Hermione bit her lip and groaned loudly through the pain. "You're going to have to start pushing, Hermione," Healer Smith said suddenly.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand so tightly that he almost let go. "Come on, Hermione, you can do this. I know you can." Hermione was looking incredibly weak and tired and as though she wanted nothing more than to give up.

"Hermione, I need you to push now," Healer Smith said sternly.

Hermione groaned and sat up slightly. "Good Hermione, keep pushing, that's it." More Healers and Healers-In-Training were streaming into the room, obviously preparing for a baby. The reality that Draco was going to see his baby soon after so long was finally sinking in.

"Hermione, just a little bit more now," Healer Smith said. "I can see the head, you're doing wonderfully."

"Hermione you're almost there, come on now," Draco said soothingly. She was looking weaker and weaker with each passing moment. Her face was pale and her hair was sweat-drenched. Draco kept trying to wipe her forehead and face as much as he could.

Sounds of pain were escaping from Hermione's lips but she didn't stop pushing. Draco didn't know how she was doing this but he was absolutely amazed.

"Just a little bit more, Hermione," Healer Smith urged her. "Don't give up now."

Hermione gave one final push, one final scream of pain, and collapsed backwards onto her pillows, breathing heavily. Healer Smith stood up, his arms wrapped around a tiny, squirming, wailing body.

"It's a girl," Healer Smith announced proudly.

Draco stood slowly and moved closer to his daughter but not letting go of Hermione's hand. "Hermione! We have a daughter!" Draco all but yelled joyously.

One of the older Healers came and took the baby and cleaned her up before handing the child over to her mother. Hermione looked down at the little bundle wrapped in her arms and suddenly felt like crying, though she wasn't sure why. Draco knelt down next to the bed and kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "I am so proud of you. Just look at our beautiful daughter."

Hermione looked down at her daughter again and smiled. Slowly, she placed a kiss on the top of the little girl's head and said so quietly that Draco didn't even hear her, "I love you, my beautiful little girl. Always remember that."

Then she passed the baby over gently for Draco to hold her. Draco beamed as he looked down at his perfect daughter. Only a couple of minutes old and already he loved her more than words could say.

Hermione smiled at Draco weakly. The sight of him holding their tiny baby girl made her so incredibly happy. Hermione's eyes were slowly closing again. She was struggling to keep them open.

"Draco…" She said softly. Draco looked up from his daughter, still smiling, to face his wife. God, how he loved to say that word. _His wife_.

However his grin instantly slid off his face at the sight of Hermione. She looked pale and clammy and when she spoke, she sounded so very weak.

"Draco," She said again. "I love you. And our little girl, more than anything. You know that, right?"

"Of course," said Draco. "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Take care of her, okay?" Hermione attempted a smile.

"Hermione, what are—" Draco stopped talking at the look on Hermione's face; it was contorted in pain and even more pale than before. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she didn't open them again.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed. "No, God, please no!" He ran for the door, still protectively holding his daughter against him.

"Help!" He yelled down the corridor. "Please, anybody!"

A Healer came darting out from a nearby room. "What is it?" She said urgently.

"My wife! Please, help!" Draco seized the Healer and dragged her inside the room. The Healer took one look at Hermione and immediately called for more assistance. Healers came running into the room, pushing Draco out of the way. One Healer, a motherly-looking woman with a kind face, tried to take Draco away from the scene.

"Come along, dear," She said.

"No!" Draco yelled. He tried to fight his way over to Hermione. Draco thought that one of the Healers would stop him but they seemed to be moving out of the way.

Healer Smith came over to Draco, his expression un-readable. He clasped Draco on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry," He said quietly.

"No! _No_!" Draco screamed. He bent down over Hermione's immobile body. "Hermione. Please…"

Another Healer tried to take the baby from Draco's arms but he wouldn't let them. He faced the room of uncomfortable and sympathetic-looking Healers. "Please," Draco said to the room. "Just give me…a minute…to say—" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

The Healers all felt so horrible for the young man that nobody made any protest. They left the room silently, filing out one after the other. Draco turned to face Hermione. He reached for her hand, shifting his weight slightly to adjust the baby. Her hand was cold against his.

Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione on the forehead. "I love you too, Hermione," He whispered in his ear. He gave her hand a final squeeze and let go, her fingers dangling limply.

Draco turned his back on the only woman he ever truly loved. The only woman who ever understood him. Draco looked down in his arms at the pink bundle curled against his body. Draco's daughter opened her big brown eyes and stared up at her father. She made a soft gurgling noise and squirmed in her blankets. Draco closed his eyes and held his daughter against his chest as his tears slowly started to fall.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

7 Years Later

"Daddy, come on!" The girl yelled as she ran towards the deserted playground.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he chased his daughter up the grassy hill towards the swings. By the time he reached the swings, the little girl was already high in the air, her legs pumping frantically. Draco watched amusedly as her long braids flew behind her head, her face full of glee.

"Daddy watch this!" She shrieked with laughter. "Daddy, look at how high I'm going!"

"I see," Draco said, stepping back to watch his daughter swing.

Draco smiled as she flew higher and higher into the air. She really was the spitting image of her mother; same face and same color hair, though it was sleeker, like her father's. Only six-years-old and already she had the brains of a twelve-year-old.

"Hey Malfoy," A familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind Draco. He spun around to see Harry walking up the hill, hand-in-hand with a beautiful red-head, his wife, Ginny. Three children ran ahead of them, the tallest boy with un-tidy black hair pushing his younger brother so that he fell brutally to the ground and then he claimed the swing next to Draco's daughter.

"Potter," said Draco, sticking out his hand and shaking Harry's. "How goes things?"

"Ah, the same old thing," Harry said, watching his youngest and only daughter, Lily, take the last remaining swing so that Albus, his middle son, was left out. Ginny knelt down to Albus's level and comforted him, telling him he would have his turn soon. Ginny then stood to scold James, the oldest, for pushing Albus to the ground in the first place. "James still causing chaos every chance he can get."

"Getting to be like his old man then," Draco said jokingly.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his black hair that still stood out in all directions. "Just hope he's not quite as bad as me as I was at Hogwarts. I'll be getting owls every other day telling me what he's done next."

"Lily!" shrieked Draco's daughter suddenly at her best friend. "Lily watch how high I'm going!"

Lily giggled. "Bet I can go higher!" And she immediately started pumping harder.

Harry laughed. "They're already competing with each other! She reminds me more and more of Hermione every day."

Draco nodded his head numbly, his thoughts straying to Hermione as they always did when somebody brought her up. Ginny reached over and touched Draco's arm kindly. "How have you been doing lately?"

Draco turned to look at Ginny and nods his head once more. "Better." He turned back to face his daughter. "She's what keeps me going. Every time I look at her, I see Hermione."

Ginny smiled softly. "I know it must be hard. We all miss her. But I'm so happy to see you looking better, even after all these years. You need to stay strong."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. Draco looked away pointedly. Looking at other couples still made him uncomfortable. Just knowing that he'll never have that with somebody ever again sometimes made his heart ache.

"James!" Ginny's voice snapped Draco out of his trance. "Stop forcing your brother to eat sand!"

After countless hours of talking with Harry and Ginny and watching their children play together, the sun was setting and Draco knew it was time to head home. He bade everyone a good night and scooped up his daughter in his arms.

"I had fun today, Daddy," His daughter said sleepily, laying her head on her father's shoulder.

Draco smiled. "That's very good, I'm glad."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Madison Hermione."

-------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, please don't hate me. Its just a fic and I understand many people were upset by the ending. But the thing is, I've had this epilogue written for many months before I even had a plotline to the story. I apologize for that but I couldn't have Hermione there for the epilogue. But thank you all so very much for reading my story! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all of your reviews so much and all of your feedback. They all meant a lot to me. Thank you: )

But now I have to ask, would anybody like to see a sequel about Madison Malfoy? I'm not sure yet so I'd like to know what other people think! Thanks again!


End file.
